Uno de Ellos
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Con miedo de perder a su hermano, Sam comienza a percatarse que las cosas cambian cuando cierto angel de ojos zafiro esta con ellos. Poco a poco Cas comienza a perder su Gracia y solo hay un humano en el que puede confiar ciegamente. Destiel R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, bueno primero que nada, soy nueva en esto del mundo de SPN así que no se si logro poner bien las ideas. Adoro esta serie y al fin me decidí a escribir de ello. Sobre todo de la pareja Destiel!, la adoro y me pone un poco triste que no hayan muchos fics de ellos así que aquí va mi contribución.

Ningún personaje es mío, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y dueños.

Es una historia Slash!, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta entonces no tienes por qué leer y si te gusta adelante! Déjame tu review y tus comentarios o ideas para esta historia.

Espero que les guste!.

O0O

No fue sencillo para ninguno de los tres aprender a sentir, aprender a amarse por encima de cualquier cosa, no fue sencillo para Sam compartir a Dean, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada más que aceptar que su querido hermano mayor comenzaba a ver de manera distinta las cosas.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas negarse el hecho de que estaba perdiendo terreno y no aceptaría con facilidad la entrada a otra persona en su pequeño círculo. Estaba acostumbrado a que solo fueran Dean y él en el Impala y Bobby llamándolos de vez en cuando, así era su vida y no quería cambiarla por nada del mundo.

Por eso hacía gestos cuando miraba aparecerse a cierto hombre de ojos azules, le exasperaba aquella magia que se creaba entre Castiel y su hermano – _"Tengo un vinculo más profundo con Dean"_- había dicho en una ocasión el ángel. Temía que fuera cierto.

Como era acostumbrado estaban en un pueblo en medio de la nada, investigando la repentina ola de asesinatos que aconteció en el lugar, Dean había salido a registrar el lugar, así que era el único momento en el que podría calmar sus ansias de hacer algo… estúpido.

Saco su celular y marco el numero de su segundo padre, esperando que estuviera aun despierto _– Dime una buena razón para no colgarte, son las 4:30 de la mañana- _escucho la voz pastosa y adormilada del otro lado del auricular_._

_-Lo siento Bobby.. Pero…- _Dijo intentando buscar las palabras exactas_ -¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Peleaste con Dean? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- _pregunto el hombre bostezando – _No, lo que sucede es que...- _

¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué sentía que su hermano estaba demasiado cerca de Cas? ¿Qué se sentía solo cuando ellos dos conversaban?, no claro que no podría decir aquello _– Nada... solo quería saber si Dean te había contactado para el caso, tú sabes_- dijo para nada seguro.

Escucho un bufido de parte de Bobby _– Todo sigue igual muchacho-_ contesto Bobby bastante extrañado por el comportamiento del menor de los Winchester pero prefiere no decir nada, no es bueno meterse con la mentecilla de Sam y menos cuando esta nublada.

Se despiden con un seco "_estén alerta"_ y "_así lo haremos"_, temor, eso era lo que sentía. Temía que aquellas tranquilidad tan conocida se viniera abajo, temía ver a Dean mas interesado en los asuntos celestiales que a los humanos.

Se sentía indefenso, no quería tener que pelear contra Cas, tenía el mal presentimiento que sería él el perdedor.

Fue en ese instante en el que en medio de ambas camas del pequeño cuarto apareció el ángel por el que tanto se rompía la cabeza _– Cas...- _grito asustado acercándose a él, tomando con cuidado sus hombros y apartando algunos mechones obscuros de su frente.

Al hacerlo noto aterrado como su mano se lleno de sangre_- ¡Cas!-_ volvió a llamar al ángel pero este no dejaba de toser _– D-Dean-_ murmuro el pelinegro con dificultad _– Tranquilo, ven todo estará bien-_ dijo Sam intentando calmar ese aguijón que se le clavo al oír al hombre frente a él llamar a su hermano.

Con dificultad logro cargar el cuerpo del moreno y lo dejo caer en una de las camas, corrió hacia el baño trayendo consigo un botiquín _- Cálmate...No...No intentes levantarte, vas a lastimarte-_ le dijo mientras lo acomodaba en la cama.

Al intentar quitarle la ropa, Cas se encoge asustado, alejándose de las manos de Sam – _No te hare nada, es para curarte, calma_- murmura intentando acercarse _– Dean… ¿Dond-e…?-_ pregunta el ojiazul pero sin terminara de decirlo pierde el conocimiento _- Cas… ¡CAS!-_ grito Sam asustado y sin poder hacer mas marca su lista de contactos hasta encontrar una "D".

Escucha el tono del contestador automático, como diablos podía pasarle eso en ese momento, el ángel inconsciente en su cama le preocupaba, pero el hecho de que Dean no contestara le puso aun más nervioso. Llamo por octava vez – Contesta, Dean, contesta- pero sus suplicas no fueron oídas.

No podía dejar así al ángel pero la preocupación por su hermano era mayor así que haciendo todos los símbolos que sabia para proteger a él alado, salió corriendo para encontrar a Dean.

No le costó mucho trabajo dar con el único bar del pueblo, así que entro ignorando la mirada lasciva de varias jovencitas la verlo pasar, el solo tenía la atención centrada en encontrar a su hermano y volver a la habitación del hotel.

En la barra estaba la conocida chaqueta de cuero así que se acerco a su hermano - _¡Dean!-_ grito haciendo que el mayor de los cazadores volteara a verlo – _Sammy, inusual que vengas a divertirte, ¿eh?-_ dijo en tono de broma pero al mirar el semblante de Sam se puso en pie.

-_Es Cas…-_ murmuro Sam y sintió su corazón encogerse al ver como la expresión de su hermano cambio a pura preocupación _- ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Dónde está?-_ grito el mayor de los Winchester.

_-En el hotel-_ en cuanto dijo eso su hermano dejo unos cuantos billetes y salieron del local, Dean iba tan rápido que Sam tuvo que correr para alcanzarle _-¿Qué le paso?-_ pregunto de nuevo Dean.

_-No lo sé, no dijo nada, solo… llego-_ dijo el menor notando como la mirada verde de su hermano se tornaba aun más obscura- _debieron ser sus hermanos… ¡Cuando mierda le dejaran en paz!-_

No dijeron nada más, Sam miraba a su hermano de reojo, notaba su enojo y temía que este fuera creciendo cada vez más. Entraron a la habitación y Dean sin quitarse su chaqueta se acerco a la cama donde estaba el ángel recostado.

_-¡Cas!... ¡hey, Cas!- _murmuro moviendo al pelinegro para que despertara.-_ D-ean- _murmuro el alado girando un poco para ver al humano a su lado –_ Calma, todo estará bien, ¿Qué te sucedió?- _pregunto el ojiverde mientras abría con cuidado la gabardina del otro_ – No...No lo s-e- _dijo Castiel con dificultad.

_-Tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada, estás seguro ahora- _las palabras de Dean hacia que el menor se sintiera fuera de lugar, esa unión que tenían era difícil de entender, Sam estaba acostumbrado a los cuidados de Dean ya que era su hermano mayor, y se suponía que así eran las cosas solo entre ellos dos. Pero…

Castiel, era culpa de él, su hermano se la pasaba todo el tiempo pidiendo la ayuda de ese ángel, siempre esperando que llegara a salvarles, siempre preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle en la guerra.

Se dirigió fuera de la habitación, no podía mas con ello, su actitud era muy infantil pero no soportaba ver a su hermano actuar de esa forma con nadie más que no fuera… que no fuera…- _¿Qué no fueras tú?-_

Sam dio un brinco y enseguida tomo su arma del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón _– Calma, chico, no hagas algo estúpido-_ dijo la chillona y conocida voz de una de sus rivales en la guerra.

_-¿Tu?.. ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo Sam aun apuntándole con el arma _– Vine a ver a mi hermano, de acuerdo-_ dijo Gabriel sonriendo. _– ¿Hasta ahora te sale el gusto por cuidar del él?- _pregunto Sam con ironía.

_-No te equivoques, siempre me he preocupado por Cas-_ susurro el ángel – _Solo vine por mi hermanito menor, de acuerdo, no me gusta que ese subdesarrollado cuide de él, además… Cas tiene que entender que su lugar es con nosotros, sus hermanos-_ dijo Gabriel luciendo enojado.

_-El entiende perfectamente, que su lugar es con su familia, con nosotros-_ atrás de Sam estaba Dean, lucia feroz, como un animal apunto de atacar a cualquier insolente que se acercara demasiado a su familia.

_-Yo soy su familia, soy su hermano mayor-_ dijo Gabriel viendo a Dean con rencor – _No, yo soy su familia, no me hagas reír, ¿Tu su hermano mayor?, le abandonaste desde el principio, huiste y dejaste que todo se saliera de control, Cas se quedara con nosotros, si de verdad quieres que piense en ti como un hermano, ¡aprende a comportarte como uno, joder!-_ grito Dean enojado.

Gabriel sonrió de lado acercándose más a los Winchester – _Cas es mi hermano, es mío te guste o no, tú no tienes ningún vinculo con él, nada te une a mi hermano, mejor cuida al tuyo que se ve que está muriendo por una palmada de afecto filial-_ dijo de modo irónico y burlo.

Dean tuvo el impulso de golpearlo y lo habría hecho si no es porque Sam tomo su hombro _– No me vengas con esa mierda, a ti no te interesa lo que le suceda_- grito Dean molesto. – _Claro que me interesa, es mi hermano y me necesita_.- Grito el alado.

_-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Ustedes le hirieron?-_ dijo mas afirmándolo que preguntándolo. _– No Dean, yo no le hice nada, en todo caso, sabes todo esto es su culpa- _dijo Gabriel. _- ¿Qué?-_ dijeron los hermanos Winchester

_-Creaturas, ni siquiera se enteran de lo que causan por sus actos, solo les interesa que su pequeño mundo no se desquebraje, es culpa suya que mi hermano este herido, es su culpa que todos le persigan-_ dijo el ángel acercándose peligrosamente a Dean – _Ahora quítate, mono sin pelo, voy a salvar a mi hermano-_ susurro intentando entrar en el cuarto.

_-Siento que no puedas entrar, ya sabes, protección-_ dijo Sam sonriendo, enseguida sintió como su hermano mayor le agarraba el brazo y entraban a la habitación del hotel.

Cerraron la puerta con fuerza y ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos _– D-De…-_ la voz de Cas hizo que ambos giraran a verle. El de ojos azules intentaba ponerse de pie pero fracasaba, recargándose en el buro y tirando la lámpara y el teléfono.

Los Winchester corrieron para tomarlo y obligarle a volver a la cama _– Tómalo con calma, Cas-_ le murmuro Dean acariciando el cabello del alado _– Calma, Sam pásame el botiquín-_ dijo Dean extendiendo una mano hacia el menor.

Sam se movió lo más rápido que pudo, y en muy poco tiempo le dio el botiquín. Dean con mucho cuidado quito prenda por prenda hasta llegar a la blancura del pecho del ángel, tomo con rapidez un algodón y un poco de alcohol.

_-Tranquilo, esto va a arder de acuerdo-_ dijo el ojiverde acercando su mano al pecho de Cass _-¿Arder?-_ pregunto ingenuamente Cas. Segundos después sintió el escocer de su herida y una extraña sensación, sintió su piel quemarse e intento alejarse le Dean.

Pero el mayor de los Winchester teniendo más fuerza física en aquel momento lo tomo de los hombros, Sam se acerco y le ayudo a Dean a mantener al otro quieto – _Esto no está bien_- murmuro Cas alejándose más hasta chocar su espalda con el pecho de Sam.

_-calma, no duele tanto, Cas-_ dijo Sam intentando sonreír _– No me refiero a eso, se supone que no debería tener que curarme así-_ dijo un poco asustado el ángel. Ninguno de los humanos se atrevió a decir nada, sabían que tenía toda la razón. Por lo general el ángel se curaba solo, nada le hacía daño. Al menos eso pensaba.

_-Tal vez solo necesitas descansar. No eres superman Cas_.- dijo Dean bromeando para quitar la tensión del ambiente, pero al parecer no logro su _cometido – Listo, lo ves no dolió tanto, ¿verdad?- _cuando el ojiverde miro directamente a el de pelo obscuro sintió otra angustia.

_-Cas-_ murmuro Sam colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente del ángel _– Está ardiendo-_ exclamo asustado el menor_.- Lo sé, se ve-_ murmuro Dean.

El alado tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos nublados, como si no viera con claridad - _¿Dean?-_ pregunto Sam algo angustiado por la mirada de su hermano_.- Maldición-_ dijo Dean poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta del cuarto, justo como pensaba ahí seguí Gabe con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

_-al fin te diste cuenta que no puedes hacer nada, estúpido-_ dijo con malicia _– ¡Cállate!, y dime que mierda le paso y como le curamos-_ grito el mayor de los Winchester, parecía bastante preocupado _– jaja, lo siento monito pero no creo que puedas hacer nada, ustedes no pueden hacer nada-_ dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente _– dame a mi hermano-_ dijo lentamente remarcando sus palabras.

Dean sonrió arrogantemente _– No-_ dijo decidido, retando al hombre frente a él _- ¿No te importa que muera?, ¿Qué este sufriendo?, Cas no conoce esa clase de dolor, no conoce que es estar enfermo, ¿Vas a dejar que le pase eso? ¿Qué se asuste?-_ murmuro Gabriel lentamente.

Las palabras del otro hicieron mella en su mente, era cierto, Cas no sabía nada acerca de eso y seguramente terminaría asustado o peor_- Está perdiendo su Gracia, ¿Verdad?-_ dijo Sam interrumpiendo el ambiente tan densa _– ¡vaya! Bingo Sammy, claro que está perdiendo su gracia y esto solo es el principio, si todo continúa mi hermano estará en un grave peligro-_ dijo Gabe de mala gana.

_-No te lo vas a llevar, si quieres ayudarle, dinos como hacerlo_- murmuro Dean entre dientes sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos caramelo del ángel _– Bien, primero espero que tengas medicamentos para combatir las infecciones que seguro tendrá, mi hermano no tienen un fuerte sistema inmunológico, así que les recomiendo actuar y rápido-_ dijo el alado sin parpadear.

Sam tomo le hombro de su hermano mayor intentando calmarlo _-...D..eann..-_ escucharon un murmullo dentro del cuarto y los tres dejaron de centrarse en su estúpida pelea y voltearon a ver al único herido en ese momento. El nombrado corrió sin siquiera pararse a mirara a su hermano o a el hermano de Cas, avanzo hasta caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra; tomando la mano del ojiazul.

Coloco una mano en la frente de este y capto que la temperatura seguí subiendo _– M-me… siento…ext-raño-_ dijo con dificultad el ángel y Dean sonriendo asintió separándole el cabello que ahora estaba húmedo_,- Sammy, necesito tu ayuda, pásame una piyama tuya para cambiar a Cas-_ grito el ojiverde, enseguida Sam raspo el sello que mantenía en la puerta a Gabe y procedió a hacer lo que le pidió su hermano.

_-Hola Cassie- _dijo Gabriel acariciando el cabello negro del otro _– Gabe…-_ murmuro a su hermano mayor aun con los ojos nublados _– Calma, vas a estar bien-_ susurraron Gabriel y Dean al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sonaran con eco, ambos se miraron con algo de disgusto pero al escuchar toser al otro olvidaron su disputa.

_-Toma Dean-_ dijo Sam extendiendo un pantalón de color azul obscuro y una playera de manga corta _– Gracias… ayúdame_- dijo en tono seco, refiriéndose al otro ángel del lugar.

Gabe sostuvo a su hermano acomodándole en su pecho y Dean mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón para poder ponerle ropa mas comida _– Está ardiendo-_ dijo Gabriel sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hermano menor- _¡por supuesto_!- grito frustrado Dean, esperando una respuesta irónica de parte del otro, la cual nunca llego.

Alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con la rara y perturbante escena. Gabe besaba los cabellos húmedos de su hermano, su mirada por lo regular alegre lucia preocupada y sin esa chispa de malicia que les caracterizaban. El jodido Treackster estaba en verdad preocupado y eso solo hizo que el mayor de los Winchester sintiera una opresión en su pecho.

Sam miraba a lo lejos trayendo un recipiente con agua fresca y un trapo, el cual coloco sobre la frente del ojiazul, parecía tan frágil en aquel momento que en verdad se sintió mal de haber estado pensando tan mal de él. _–Gracias-_ susurro Gabe tomando el paño y oprimiéndolo para que le cayera agua fresca en el rostro.

_-Cas, levanta tu cadera, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?-_ pregunto Dean con ternura y el alado lo intento peor solo las levanto unos centímetro y por muy pocos segundo _– Lo..lo..sien-to… Deann..-_ murmuro con lentitud Cas, haciendo que los tres seres sanos en el lugar temblaran, su voz era tan débil que apenas y podían oírle.

_-Yo te ayudare- _dijo Sam tomando por la cintura a Cas, facilitándole a Dean el proceso de subirle los pantalones de la ropa de dormir _– Gracias Sammy_- murmuro su hermano mayor, sin voltear a verlo, los ojos verdes fijos en la figura cálida y semiinconsciente. De nuevo una punzada de celos recorrió a Sam de pies a cabeza peor intento disimularlo.

_-..¿Q-que.. me..?- _intento decir el ojiazul, respirando con dificultad_- Nada, hermano-_ dijo el Treackster volviendo a besar la cabeza de su hermano menor _– Tu solo intenta descansar… nosotros estaremos aquí, Duérmete-_ susurro Dean tomándole la mano con fuerza.

-_..los…los ang-eles.. no…dormimos_- susurro Cas mientras sus parpados caían con lentitud, incapaz de poder mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Dean lo sabía, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, _- Los ángeles no duermen Cas… temo que no seas mas…uno de ellos-_ pensó llevando la mano de Cas a sus labios y agarrándola entre ambas manos, esperando que esta vez las cosas no empeoraran.

Sam, miraba todo sin perder detalle, ese era su hermano y aunque el de ojos de zafiro no fuera una mala persona, el no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, por nada.

CONTINUARA….

O0O

_Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, ya saben, dejen reviews! Apoyando a la pareja de Destiel. Actualizare pronto, espero._

_Gracias por leer y espero que les guste…_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este ficsillo y sobre todo a esta bella pareja, en verdad es mi favorita de Supernatural y seguiré escribiendo de ellos, lo juro, pero me pasan mil cosas y en fin.

Lamento la tardanza y agradezco profundamente sus reviews, muchas gracias a esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Es que se complica todo…ejem...Exámenes…ejem...Finales.

Bueno como ustedes saben nada es mío, cada cosas a su respectivo autor yo solo robo todo para hacer mis locuras. Es una historia Slash!, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta entonces no tienes por qué leer y si te gusta adelante!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste, ya saben si es así entonces déjenme reviews.

**O00**

Las horas en la habitación pasaban lentamente y no veían mejora alguna, el ángel seguía con fiebre y se quejaba repetidas veces. – Cassie- le llamo Gabe, acariciando el cabello húmedo por el sudor en su frente y nuca de su hermano menor.

Dean miraba todo desde la cama de Sam mientras que este se encontraba recargado en la pared dejando su mirada crítica recorres toda la estancia.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo el mayor de los Winchester mirando al intruso de su habitación – Ya te lo dije, nosotros no hicimos nada, asqueroso mono sin pelo- dijo con desprecio el otro ser alado mirando al ojiverde con furia.

-No creo ni una palabra, ¡El estaba bien!- grito Dean acercándose de manera precipitada y violenta a Gabriel – Si, muy bien de hecho, hasta que le asignaron sacarte del segundo piso- dijo el otro poniéndose de pie enfrentando al rubio.

Sam al ver como se acaloraba la situación se acerco y se puso en medio de ambos, temía que algo le sucediera a su hermano, la ira de Gabe era grande y ya la habían experimentado con anterioridad – Cálmense, no es tiempo de actuar de esta manera, piensen en Cas-dijo intentando calmarlos.

A pesar de que doliera sabia que a ambos hombres les importaba el pequeño Cas, tenían miedo de que le sucediera algo- Eso hago Sammy… ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Dean intentando calmar sus impulsos asesinos hacia aquel caprichoso ser que Castiel tenía como hermano.

-No lo sé, me dijeron que estaría en graves problemas si seguía en la tarea de cuidar a un par de humanos atolondrados- susurro entre dientes. A Gabriel le molestaba estar ahí, debía haber tomado a su hermano y alejarlo de aquellos seres que solo le causaban dolor a su familia. Ellos acabaron con la vida de muchas de sus hermanos y temía que acabaran con Cassie.

-Sabes que no dejare que te lo lleves- dijo Dean acercándose a Castiel y revolviendo su cabello, apartando algunos rebeldes mechones dese sudada frente – No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es mi hermano y tengo el derecho de protegerlo- contesto Gabe cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Protegerlo? ¿De nosotros?- pregunto el menor Winchester señalándose a él ya su hermano repetidas veces – Así es Sammy- dijo burlonamente el ángel. Apartando la mano de Dean del rostro de su hermano - ¡Deja de tocarlo!- le grito molesto- No tienes derecho alguno Dean, no es nada tuyo y esta así por ir en contra de todos por protegerte- dijo Gabe colocándose en la cama y tomando la cabeza del otro alado, poniéndole sobre sus rodillas.

Sam miraba como la furia de su hermano crecía con rapidez así que se acerco a él y le palmeo la espalda, aunque no le gustara la situación el pelear no arreglaría nada – Dean, lo único importante es ayudar a Cas- dijo el hermano menor haciendo que el otro cerrara sus ojos intentando calmarse.

-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, inútil alitas- le dijo Dean sentándose en el pie de la cama y acariciando el costado derecho del ojiazul, subiendo su mano desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.

-No lo toques- dijo Gabriel mirándole amenazadoramente – Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo. Cas es importante para mí y para Sam, no me importa lo que digas, alitas. Es de nuestra familia y siempre estamos con la familia- murmuro el Winchester mayor.

-También eres…de mi familia...Dean- los tres presentes miraron en sorpresa al enfermizo ángel el cual se incorporo con mucha dificultad. – Recuéstate Cassie- le dijo Gabriel tomando los hombros del ojiazul pero este simplemente le miro distraídamente- No es culpa de ellos Gabriel- dijo Cas sin dejar de ver los ojos caramelo de su hermano.

-Pero ellos…ellos…-dijo Gabe bajando la voz con enojo contenido- Son mis amigos y han cuidado de mí, Sam es muy atento conmigo y Dean siempre me orienta y protege de todo. Me enseña cosas para que pueda estar entre los humanos sin ser descubierto…justo como nuestro padre quiere- dijo Cas recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, de pronto sentía que la cama giraba.

Gabriel miro dolido a su hermano, sin poder creer su osadía por proteger a ese par de humanos, siempre dejando al lado a todo lo demás -Nuestro padre no querría que estuvieras enfermo- dijo el de ojos cafés, esta vez luciendo mucho mas enfadado.

-No estoy enfermo, soy un ángel y nosotros son nos enfermamos- susurro Castiel incorporándose e intentando ponerse de pie sintió como su cuerpo debilitado comenzaba a caer al doblársele las rodillas. – ¡Cas!- grito Dean sosteniéndole de la cadera, evitando que el ángel llegara hasta el suelo.

Las manos del ojiazul se colocaron en los hombros del cazador queriendo equilibrarse un poco, su respiración agitada y la temperatura de su cuerpo eran tan altas que hicieron que Dean se preocupara enormemente -¡No seas imprudente!- le regaño ayudándole a volver a recostarse.

-No es posible- murmuro Cas aun agarrado de los hombros del ojiverde- ¿Enfermo?- susurro bajando la mirada, confundido y por primera vez asustado.

Gabe comprendió la angustia de su hermano y enseguida le abrazo, recargando su cabeza en al del otro – Así es Cassie, ¿lo entiendes ahora?, no es tu deber cuidar de ellos- murmuro Gabriel y enseguida se gano dos miradas llenas de rencor de parte de los humanos.

Dean tomo el brazo de el herido ángel, haciendo que la intensa mirada color mar chocaría contra la suya – No te preocupes, todo está bien Cas, no dejaremos que te pase nada- dijo el mayor de los cazadores mirándole fijamente.

Siempre que veía el rostro del humano se sentía tranquilo, creía ciegamente en Dean y en la fuerza que ambos humanos poseían, les vio enfrentare a todo y a todos para cambiar su destino, dos creaturas en inicio frágiles pelearon contra enemigos mucho más poderosos y al final lograron cambiar su situación.

-Gracias Dean- murmuro el ángel ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansado, ese sentimiento era desconocido e incomodo así que se sujeto de los hombros del mayor de los Winchester el cual enseguida tomo a Cass con cuidado para ayudarle.

-Llévatelo con Calma- le dijo el ojiverde notando como su temperatura no cedía - ¡Maldición!- dijo Dean. Sam se acerco a la cama y paso su mano por la frente sudorosa del enfermo.

-Esto no es bueno, ¡Ayúdenme!-dijo de pronto Sam, tomando a Cas de la cintura y jalándole para ponerlo de pie - ¿Qué haces Sammy?- pregunto Dean tomando de la cadera al ángel que se desvanecía por la falta de fuerza.

Sam pasó un brazo del ángel herido por sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño – Mi padre hacia esto contigo, cuando enfermabas- dijo Sam, dejándole su posición a Gabriel y corrió a preparar la regadera.

Medio un poco el agua, para que estuviera fresca sin llegara fría, podría empeorar el estado del peli obscuro si fuera así - ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- pregunto Gabe mirando al hermano menor con impaciencia.

-Nada solo lo metemos al agua hasta que su fiebre baje- dijo Dean comenzando a retirar la ropa de dormir del cuerpo de Cass - ¡Hey! ¡Humano pervertido! ¡No toques a mi hermano!- grito Gabe apartando a Dean de una certero rodillazo en el pecho.

Sam volteo y poniéndose al lado de su hermano mayor ayudo a ponerse de pie y a calmarlo - ¡Gabriel!, Dean no le hará nada, necesitamos que este desnudo- dijo el castaño intentando calmar al hermano mayor de su amigo.

-No me hagan reír, los humanos son criaturas corruptas, no voy a decir que no me agraden, algunos de sus vicios son…placenteros. Pero no voy a dejar que perviertan a mi hermano, el aun es puro y no dejare que el ensucien- rugió enfadado apartando a los humanos de su hermano menor.

-Gabriel- llamo la voz débil de Cas, el susodicho miro de reojo a su carga- Ellos no me harán nada, además dudo que yo sea puro…como tú dices- dijo el ojiazul mirando frente a él, justo donde estaban los Winchester - ¡Claro que eres puro! ¡Tu aura esta intacta!- grito Gabriel abrazando a Castiel.

-¿Mi aura?- pregunto confundido el ángel mirando a su hermano mayor. Dean y Sam miraban detenidamente a los hermanos frente a ellos.

Sam no dejaba de notar lo parecidos que eran Gabriel y Dean, eran sobreprotectores, cuidando siempre de sus hermanos menores, ese fue el primer momento en el que el menor de los cazadores sintió un toque de afecto por el ángel de ojos color caramelo.

Era como su querido hermano Dean, luchando con garras y dientes contra todo para proteger y mantener a salvo al pequeño Cas –No lo haremos nada—dijo sin pensar ganándose tres miradas sobre si- No dejaremos que el aura de Cas deje de ser pura- sonrió Sam volviendo a acercarse a ambos ángeles y ayudo a Cas a quitarse la ropa.

Sam tomo con cuidado el cuerpo débil del ángel y le metió a la regadera, sosteniéndole de la cadera –Shhhh…calma y deja que el agua te cure, Cas- susurro el más pequeño de los humanos.

-Se siente bien- susurro el ángel recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sam- Seguro que si, te ayudara a bajar la fiebre- dijo Sammy acariciándole el obscuro cabello del hombre en sus brazos – ¿John…hacia esto? ¿Por ustedes? – Pregunto el ángel con voz débil a lo que sonriente contesto – Así es, bueno…lo hacía por Dean-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Dean molesto y avergonzado, no le agradaba recordar cuando era un niño pequeño y necesitaba de los cuidados de un padre obsesionado por matar a las criaturas que habitan en la obscuridad.

-Sí lo es, Dean se enfermaba, no seguido pero sus fiebres eran muy altas y padre necesitaba meterlo en agua fría para bajársela- concluyo Sam con una sonrisa, sintiendo la mirada de rencor de su hermano - ¡Solo algunos veces!- grito molesto el ojiverde.

Gabriel comenzó a reírse disimuladamente ante la pequeña pelea entre los Winchester, jamás se había peleado así con sus propios hermanos, ellos no peleaban con palabras afiladas, ellos herían físicamente, destrozaban a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino, desgarraban piel y rompían huesos. Sin importar que fueran "familia".

Eso era algo que le desagradaba, no entendía el por qué de esas peleas tan extremas, muchas veces le habían dicho que era su deber castigar a sus hermanos menores pero Gabe no lo hacía, al menos no como se acostumbraba.

-¡Tu de que rayos te ríes!- grito Dean acercándose y sacudiéndolo – creo que es obvio que de ti, mono sin pelo jaja- dijo Gabe haciendo enojar aun mas al Winchester - ¡Ya niños! Cas no necesita esto- le reprendió Sam aun con un húmedo ojiazul en brazos, empapándole también.

Después de aquel alboroto todos se quedaran en su cálido silencio, el único sonido que rompía la tranquilidad era el ruido del agua de la regadera y la agitada respiración de Cas.-Ya falta poco- le susurro Sam en el oído, el cuerpo de Cas estaba frio por la temperatura del agua, pero debían tener cuidado de que su temperatura continuara así cuando le sacaran del agua.

-Sammy, ya es suficiente- dijo de repente Dean entrando a la regadera y tomando entre sus brazos a Cas, paso un brazo por atrás de las rodillas del ángel y la otra mano la acomodo en la amplia espalda- sostente de mi cuello- le dijo suavemente y enseguida dos brazos delgados pero firmes se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

Sam cerro la llave de la regadera y toma una toalla de color marrón para secar al ángel herido – Gabriel, pásame ropa de la maleta negra- dijo Dean aun cargando a Cas. Gabe sin enfadarse por recibir órdenes, tomo la maleta y comenzó a revolver su contenido, sacando unos bóxers azules, una camiseta y otro par de ropa de dormir – Toma- le dijo a Dean aventándole la ropa elegida al rostro.

El cazador se propuso a recostar a su enferma carga pero fue interrumpido por su hermano menor - ¡Dean espera!, déjame pongo la toalla y después acuéstale sobre ella-acomodo con rapidez la toalla sobre las sabanas – Gracias Sammy- susurro el ojiverde acostando a él alado con sumo cuidado.

Los brazos del ángel no soltaban el cuello del cazador y este extrañado tomo los codos del otro intentando separarlo inútilmente-¡Hey Cas!, espacio…personal… ¿Recuerdas?- dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

-Tengo frio…tu cuerpo es cálido- susurro el castaño pegando su cuerpo aun mas al de Dean – Vaya…el cumplido más raro que me han dado- susurro burlonamente el mayor de los Winchester, sonriendo burlonamente, siguiendo con su intento de separarse pero el cuerpo del otro no cedía.

Sam sintió un hueco en la boca del estomago al verlos así, era cierto que su hermano mayor intentaba soltarse pero no lo hacia con la fuerza con la que debería, parecían una pareja unida, cuidándose entre ello. Un mundo que deseaba volver a vivir…

Gabriel por otro lado los miraba con una sonrisa sínica, no se le pesaba que su hermano siempre corría a pedir la ayuda del cazador. Al principio le molesto un poco verles así, uno apoyado al otro en los momentos difíciles, le hizo reconsiderara su opinión sobre el mayor Winchester.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, te lo aseguro- le dijo Dean acaricio su espalda para calmarle y poco a poco Cas fue soltando el cuello del cazador- Me siento extraño…- la voz del ángel sonaba rasposa, definitivamente era u resfriado –Lo sé, pero no te asustes, vas a estar bien- susurro Dean tomando las esquinas de la toalla y envolvió al ángel comenzando a secarle con lentitud.

-Sammy, pásame una pastilla para el resfriado- dijo Dean haciendo que Sam saliera de su burbuja y caminara a su maleta a sacar una pequeña bolsa de plástico - ¿Y eso es?- pregunto Gabriel mirando sobre el hombro del castaño, el cual abrió la bolsa y saco una caja de medicamento.

-Nuestras medicinas de emergencia, debemos traerlas por cualquier cosa- dijo el cazador menor mientras sacaba una capsula y se acercaba al ojiverde después de alcanzar una botella del agua del buro - ¿Van a darle eso a MI hermano?- dijo Gabriel.

Ninguno de los Winchester le respondió – Abre la boca Cas- dijo Dean colocando la pastilla en sus labios y le paso la botella de agua. –Dale un trago y pásatela- dijo el ojiverde viendo como el alado bebía y comenzaba inesperadamente a toser, escupiendo agua - ¡Hey Cas!, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el cazador tomando el mentón del ángel y dándole pequeñas palmaditas.

-De verdad… ¿Se tragan esto?- dijo con su voz algo tranquila – jaja a Sam le costaba mucho poder pasárselas- le dijo Dean mientras dejaba a su dedo recorrer la barbilla rasposa del ojiazul, limpiando el agua que le escurría. -¡No les mientas Dean!- grito Sam avergonzado dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano quien dejo salir una carcajada.

Castiel les miraba atentamente, le gustaba esa aura de camaradería que siempre tenían esos dos hermanos, le asombraba la manera de expresarse entre ellos – Eso no ayudara a Cassie, los ángeles no somos como los humanos, esas pastillas no le ayudaran- dijo Gabriel cruzado de brazos.

El mayor de los cazadores miro con detenimiento y después resoplo molesto - ¿Entonces tienes alguna otra idea?- Sam se coloco al lado de su hermano apoyándole en silencia – Si, de hecho una solución sería alejarlo de ti- dijo Gabe sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Jamás, me escuchas!, ¡Jamás dejare que lo toques!, ¡Jamás dejare que lo alejes de mi lado!- grito Dean poniéndose de pie, alejando a aquel alado que deseaba llevarse a Cas- ¡Cálmense de una vez! ¡Piensen en el por dios!- dijo Sam poniéndose entre esos dos volcanes en plena erupción.

-Gabriel…por favor detente, ellos son mis amigos, solo intentan ayudar- dijo Cas mirando a su hermano mayor suplicándole con sus ojos color zafiro – No entiendo el porqué, Cassie- susurro Gabriel revolviendo su cabellera.

-Voy…a...mmm...- murmuro el ángel desapareciendo del cuarto, dejando a los cazadores con el alado herido – Cobarde- murmuro Dean, volviendo a tomar la ropa y acercándosela a Cas. -No le digas así, sabes que no lo es…- murmuro Cas intentando defender a su hermano mayor, ganándose una mirada sentida de parte del rubio – Déjalo Cas, Dean siempre se comporta como un niño mimado- dijo Sam sonriendo amablemente.

El ángel suspiro, en verdad se sentía mal y a aunque no lo dijera estaba asustado –Toma, ¿Puedes vestirte?- pregunto Dean acercándole la ropa – Si, gracias- dijo el alado tomando la ropa interior y colocándosela igual que el pantalón de la pijama – Déjate el pecho descubierto- susurro Sam – Así estarás más fresco-

Dean miro a su hermano asombrado pero decidió no decir nada, solo retiro la toalla y arropo al enfermo – Dean- su brazo fue retenido por los largos dedos del ojiazul, el cual lucia repentinamente asustado– Tranquilo Cas- le susurro acariciando el cabello del otro, retirándolo de su frente.

Sin embargo el agarre no se suavizo sino que se volvió mas fuerte – Hey, tranquilo, te sentirás mejor. Te lo juro- dijo Dean sonriéndole, pero la cara de miedo del alado no paso desapercibida por los humanos. Sus ojos brillantes, su piel sudada, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cálido aliento le hacían ver tan frágil que Dean no pudo resistirse y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Quédate- susurro Cas jalándole hacia la cama - ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? – Pregunto en broma el rubio, con su característica sonrisa de lado, pero el brillo de los ojos color zafiro se fue disolviendo- Por favor…- susurro el ángel, sin mediar más palabras el mayor de los Winchester se recostó al lado del ángel. Sentado y recargando su espalda en la cabecera.

-Listo, cierra tus ojos y descansa- dijo Dean sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban- Gracias…Dean- dijo Cas mientras tomaba la mano del cazador y entrelazaba sus dedos. El cazador no dijo nada, ni siquiera miro como el hombre a su lado se acurrucaba contra su brazo, pero logro sentir el calor que emanaba del otro cuerpo. Evito ver a cualquier ser vivo, se quedo quieto, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sam frente a la cama miraba asombrado como su hermano mayor se volvía otra persona completamente diferente al que él estaba acostumbrado, solo cuando aquel ángel estaba ahí. Escucho un aleteo que revelo al otro ángel pero nadie tuvo el valor de verle o hablarle.

Gabriel por otro lado sonreía pícaramente mirando como su hermano menor se acomodaba el pecho de Dean junto con el mudo ambiente que se sentía en el cuarto.

-ohhh…- susurro aun sonriendo.

CONTINUARA…

0O0

Gracias por leer y mil gracias por tenerme paciencia, lamento mucho mi tardanza pero es que tuve lagunas cosas que hacer, aun así gracias por todo.

Les agradezco que les guste mi fic y que se tomen el tiempo a dejar Reviews! Más con esta bella parejita jaja.

Gracias a: Gissel P, shinichan, ariam18, Eli, Rossana, LiaCollins, Alyson y Martha.

Bueno por ahora es todo, jaja actualizare y espero que pronto jaja, y ¡sigan escribiendo Destiel! ¡Venga!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!, muchas gracias a todo los que han dado su apoyo a este fic, como dije, como que no se le da todo el valor a esta pareja que en mi opinión es una de las más bellas de supernatural, bueno mía es la favorita jaja. Gracias por sus reviews, y por leer.

Aquí está el tercer chap de esta historia, esperando que lo disfruten y que dejen reviews.

0oo0o0o0

Cuando el ángel abrió sus penetrantes ojos azules se encontró con un molesto dolor de cabeza y un malestar en el estomago, sentía que algo subía de su estomago a su esófago, la leve luz parecía martirizar su retinas, por lo que se acurrucó aun mas cerca de aquella almohada cálida y cómoda.

Suspiro con cansancio y rodeo con sus manos su pequeña guarida, cuando de pronto sintió como esta se movía y alguien le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado – Hey, ¿ya despertaste?- la voz del mayor de los Winchester. -¿Qué…?- tuvo que carraspear ya que su voz sonaba ronca y al hacerlo solo logro que un ataque de toz.

-shh, calma, Cas ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el cazador retirando varios cabellos de la frente del alado – mmm… extraño, me duele la cabeza- dijo dando un largo bostezo que le hizo parecer un pequeño gatito saliendo de su siesta, Dean rio suavemente y le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado.

El cazador se puso en pie acomodando una almohada para ayudara a la espada del alado a mantenerse – Tranquilo, voy a buscar algo de medicina para ti – le dijo acercándose a la pequeña mesa llena de papeles, donde se encontraban sus maletas, aventadas como de costumbre – aja, ¡bingo!- murmuro tomando diferentes cajitas de cartón y girando sobre sus talones, acercándose a la cama.

-Con esto te sentirás mejor- dijo el mayor de los Winchester pasándole unas pastillas de color blanco y una botella de agua - ¿Qué son?- pregunto el alado mirando las diminutas píldoras en su mano. – Son medicamentos para tu dolor de cabeza y para tu garganta- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No las necesito- dijo Cas mirándolas con recelo – Créeme que si las necesitas, anda no es tan malo, solo te las tragas- menciono el humano regalando su sonrisa chueca, el ángel le miro con desconfianza pero sabiendo que el cazador no le daría algo que le hiciera daño, lo acepto.

Dean dejo por unos segundos al alado solo, y regreso con una cerveza en su mano – ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que pusiste a alitas segundo?- pregunto el cazador acercándose de nuevo a la cama y sentándose al lado del alado - ¿Gabriel?- pregunto el ojiazul.

La cabeza del mayor de los hermanos asintió y coloco su cerveza fría en la sien de Cas. En seguida el moreno cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro – Se siente bien, ¿verdad?- dijo Dean sonriendo de forma traviesa y dejando la bebida justo donde estaba.

El alado inclino su cabeza hacia la botella dejando que la presión fría aligerara un poco su dolor de cabeza, sin lugar a dudas confiaba ciegamente que con ayuda de aquel humano lograría salir adelante - ¿y Sam?- pregunto de repente percatándose de la falta de presencia del otro cazador.

-Está afuera en la recepción del Hotel, nos vamos- murmuro el humano dejando su cómodo lugar no sin antes pasarle la cerveza para que siguiera con su pequeño alivio. Tomo las pocas cosas que le quedaban por guardar y de su mochila saco unos pantalones y una camisa de color azul marino – Toma, vístete que nos vamos-.

Confundido tomo la ropa que le ofrecían y con lentitud se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse, torpemente enredo su pierna y no tenía idea de por qué rayos esa prenda se le pegaba tanto – Hey campeón, apresúrate- grito el cazador comenzando a bajar sus pocas pertenencias a su bella nena.

Vio desaparecer al humano con sus cosas y miro desconcertado el cierre y la serie de tres botones, no sabiendo muy bien como abotonarlos comenzó subiendo el cierre, encontrándose que se bajaba una y otra vez, fue así como lo encontró Dean.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto conteniendo carcajadas – No puedo abrochar esto Dean- dijo el ángel mirando al humano de forma… ¿avergonzada? - ¿Bromeas cierto?- pero al ver los ojos azules del otro supo que el ángel no bromeaba ni nada por el estilo – Increíble, ven aquí- el cazador se acerco al pelinegro y tomándole de la cadera lo jalo hacia él.

Las manos de Dean de pronto se volvieron inseguras, es decir, jamás le había abrochado el pantalón a un hombre, si otro hubiera sido el que se viera en esa circunstancia seguramente se hubiera reído y burlado de él, pero no podía hacerlo con Cas. Esos ojos azules le miraban con atención y dejo de basilar para subir el cierre y cerrar el primer botón, sintiendo la calidez que provenía del cuerpo del alado.

Tomo repetidas veces aire y temblando abrocho el siguiente botón, esta vez su dedo menique izquierdo toco la suave piel aterciopelada del pelinegro y realmente considero que era una de las más suaves que hubiera acariciado – Dean…- la voz aun rasposa por el malestar de garganta le hizo subir la mirada y perderse en la bella lagunas de Cas.

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz grave que se escucho hizo que Dean diera un salto repentino y por instinto abrazo la cadera de Cas de forma protectora -¡Rayos Sammy!, no me des esos sustos- dijo el cazador mirando enfadado a su hermano menor. –No fue mi intención interrumpir…ni nada- dijo Sam bajando la mirada y acercándose a los otros dos hombres.

-¿Interrumpir?, de que rayos hablas tío, ¿ya está listo lo del hotel?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos y el otro asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa – Bien, pues andando- murmuro Dean con un toque de enfado, sin embargo ninguno le contradijo y juntos se dispusieron a bajar.

El ojiazul caminaba un poco más lento y chueco de lo normal, y eso no paso desapercibido para los hermanos – Hey, si te sientes mal dinos, ¿de acuerdo?- murmuro Dean después de haberse acomodado en su asiento, justo frente al volante de su nena. El ángel solo asintió en respuesta sentándose en la parte trasera del auto, aun luciendo cabizbajo y cansado.

La carretera parecía bastante larga y por primera vez el mayor de los cazadores dejaba de ver al frente cada 3 minutos para fijar su mirada en el espejo retrovisor y checar a cierto polizón enfermo que le preocupa, sus gestos y constantes quejidos de frustración hacían sentir preocupado a su hermano menor.

-Dean, mira hacia adelante- murmuro ya bastante cansado de ver como su hermano se comía la cabeza por checar el estado del alado – No me vas a decir cómo debo conducir- dijo molesto el ojiverde refunfuñando entre dientes.

En la parte de atrás del carro el ángel sentía su cabeza tan pesada que solo atino a dejarla caes sobre el respaldo de su asiento, su aliento lo sentía caliente, sus ojos vidriosos y el malestar en su garganta le hacía difícil poder tragar saliva sin que una molestia le azotara. Era extraño ese sentimiento y no comprendía del todo el por qué de la situación, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus malestares que le era indiferente la preocupación de los humanos que viajaban con él. Solo pensaba en los cansado que se sentía y en la incomodad que sufría su recipiente.

-Dean…- volvió a decir Sam al notar como la mirada de su hermano no se despegaba del espejo, ganándose esta vez un golpe en el hombro – Ya te dije que se lo que hago, joder contigo Sammy- murmuro molesto, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, cada uno perdido en su cabeza, hasta que una toz llamo la atención de los hermanos, cuando el ojiverde volvió a mirar por el espejo noto como un rubor cubría las mejillas de Cas y sintió como un nudo en su estomago volvía a apretarse.

Fue en ese instante cuando de golpe freno el coche, haciendo que los pasajeros se tambalearon un poco - ¿Qué te sucede Dean?- grito el castaño mirando con incredulidad a su hermano mayor, sin embargo esta creció cuando vio como en un ágil movimiento paso a tener las llaves del impala entre sus dedos – Conduce- fue la simple orden de Dean que dejo su lugar y paso a abrir la puerta de la parte trasera del auto, sentándose justo al lado del alado.

El menor de los cazadores vio como su hermano se a cómodo y con mucho cuidado puso su mano en la frente del ángel – Dean… no me siento bien- murmuro entrecortadamente el ojiazul recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – Lo sé, tranquilízate todo estará bien- murmuro el humano apartando los mechones de la frente sudada del alado.

Sam no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, su hermano abandono a su amor, dejándole conducir solo para ponerse en la parte trasera y fungir como almohada, eso era algo en verdad increíble e irregular, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada, tomo el asiento del conductor y arranco el impala.

Por otro lado en la parte trasera, Dean le ayudo a Cas a quitarse los zapatos que traía puestos y le recostó a lo largo de los asientos, haciendo que la cabeza del otro reposara en su pecho, en verdad estaba preocupado y no dejaba de pensar en las palabra de Gabe, no quería creer que ellos fueran los culpables del estado de Cas, si eso era cierto entonces… ¿que debería hacer?

El viaje continuo calmado, con diversas pausas para comprara agua y medicinas, incluso en algún punto le dieron a beber al ángel jugos de frutas para ayudarle, pero veían que eso no ayudaba para nada – Dean... ¿No sería mejor llevarlo al médico?-dijo el castaño mirando con preocupación cómo Cas respiraba de forma agitada – Es un ángel, como explicaremos si tiene algún yuyu angelical- murmuro el rubio entrando en pánico sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera obscura.

-¿Entonces que propones?- pregunto Sam mordiéndose el labio inferior -….- el silencio reino el lugar, no tenía ni una idea de que hacer, solo sabía que no permitiría que el ojiazul siguiera en ese estado – Yo sugiero que me dejen a MI, ayudar a MI hermano-

Los dos humanos dieron un brinco al ver a Gabriel sentado en el asiento del copiloto – Bájate en este instante de mi nena, alitas- dijo Dean molesto a punto de aventarse contra él pero el peso del cuerpo de Cas le recordaba que no podía moverse – Ahora quieres parecer el enfermero feliz, ¿Doctor Sexy?, haznos un favor Dean y deja de creer que tienes derecho sobre Cassie, por que no lo tienes- murmuro mordazmente.

-Les dije que ninguno de ustedes podía sobrellevar esta situación, solo hacen que mi hermano se retuerza de dolor- al decir eso Dean sintió como su ira desaparecía y la preocupación se volvió latente - ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo?- pregunto Sam haciendo que le volvieran a ver-

Sonriendo descaradamente Gabriel contesto – Llevándole a casa- los cazadores se le quedaron mirando desconcertados - ¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo Sam intentando mantener la compostura -¿Acaso me vez riendo?, es la única manera de ayudar a su Gracia a reconstruirse- dijo el de ojos color caramelo.

-Si lo llevas arriba, tus hermanos le saltaran a la yugular, lo mataran si tienen la oportunidad- contesto Dean molesto – NO les daremos la oportunidad- volvieron a sentir el aleteo pero esta vez no fue el de Cas sino el de otro ángel que se presento ante ellos mirándoles con un poco de asco –Lo vez Dean, esto es lo que se dice trabajar en familia, ¿verdad Balthy?- susurro burlonamente Gabe recargándose en el hombro de su hermano.

-Desgraciado, ¿Cuándo le llamaste?- esta vez Dean se incorporo un poco más, cubriendo la cabeza del ojiazul con ambas manos intentando protegerlo de cualquier movimiento que hicieran sus hermanos – De hecho, mono sin pelo, fui yo quien llamo a Gabe, a hora que estamos en igualdad numérica, te lo diremos una vez más… danos a Cas- dijo el ángel recién llegado haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del mayor de los Winchester….

Continuara…..

0o0

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme reviews, eso me anima jaja! Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, cada vez se revuelve un poco más, ¿verdad?

Espero sus comments! Y una vez más gracias por el apoyo!

Nos veremos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews! y por leer esta pequeña historia, lamento la tardanza peor no pienso abandonar el proyecto, lo prometo! Aquí el siguiente cap, esperando sea de su agrado, pobre cass lo hago sufrir un poco peor ya pasara jaja, Disfruten! Y dejen reviews!

O0O

-Entonces, ¿Cómo va a ser Winchesters?- dijo el ángel rubio sonriendo con obstinación – Lo siento chicos pero esta vez, nosotros ganamos- dijo Gabe mirándoles fijamente. Los humanos se tensaron pero Dean en ningún momento dejo de abrazar a Cas.

Sam con el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos, todo parecía irreal. Extendió lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su cuchillo, solo unos milímetros mas y tocaba el mango – Yo no lo haría Sammy- dijo Gabe con su usual sonrisa de superioridad. – Deben estar bromeando, ¡Cas no necesita esto!- grito enojado el mayor de los hermanos.

-No estamos bromeando, tú no sabes lo que él necesita, nos necesita a nosotros, somos los únicos que podemos ayudarle ahora, Venga Dean, tu sabias que Cas no se quedaría toda la vida aquí. Solo está aquí por su misión y esta creo yo…es inútil a estas alturas- susurro el ángel rubio acercándose peligrosamente a Dean el cual solo abrazo con más fuerza a Cas.

Lo sabía, sabía que el alado partiría algún día, dejándole solo, como estaba antes pero el hecho de que él otro ángel se lo remarcara le enfureció y colérico apretó su puño derecho haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Los humanos no dejaban de ver detenidamente a sus contrincantes, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos azules se abrían y con mucho esfuerzo hizo uso de su poca magia. Los cazadores sintieron una sensación en la boca del estomago, bastante conocida, de pronto ya no se encontraban en el obscuro auto en medio de la nada. Estaban en la entrada de un hotel de nombre "Paraíso Inn".

-Pero que... ¿Dónde mierda estamos?- dijo Dean que enseguida sintió como el cuerpo que llevaba encima se alejaba de él, poco a poco y muy despacio – Lo siento no me había dado…cuenta que ellos se nos habían…acercado- dijo ángel con voz entrecortada, sosteniéndose de Dean para no caer al suelo.

Los dos humanos sin decir más se apresuraron a pedir una habitación y fueron a gran velocidad, en cuanto entraron a la pequeña recamara, el mayor de los cazadores tomo al ángel y lo dejo caer al colchón con suavidad, mientras el menor comenzó a poner todas las protecciones que sabia para repeler a los dos ángeles que seguramente les buscaban.

Sam se acerco a su hermano una vez acabado su trabajo y noto como este metía a Cas a la cama, dejándole ahí arropado - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto el hombre más alto un poco desconcertado – Esperamos a que esos dos vengan y les partimos el culo por avernos hecho lo que nos hicieron, no hay forma de que yo deje que se lo lleven, lo mataran en el segundo piso- dijo Dean mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tienes razón pero…- un ruido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió a Sam y los cazadores tomaron sus armas, preparados para cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a los tres ocupantes de la habitación – Somos Balth y yo chicos, está bien, está bien, solo queremos que nuestro hermano este bien de acuerdo. Si él quiere quedarse con ustedes que así sea- dijo la amortiguada voz de Gabriel.

Ninguno de los humanos dijo nada, no podían fiarse de las palabras de ese ángel, menos de él, en especial de el –Se los juro yo- susurro otra voz, la del ángel mejor amigo de Cas , de su guardián. Sam se acerco y abrió la puerta, viéndoles con aprensión – No dejaremos que se lo lleven- fue lo único que dijo antes de borrar un poco el talismán que impedía a los ángeles entrar.

Los hermanos del ojiazul se acercaron a él corriendo, y ambos casi con ternura acariciaron sus cabellos y su rostro – Maldición, está más débil de lo que creí- dijo Balt sacando de pronto unas pequeñas capsulas de sus bolsillo – woo wooo ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Dean poniéndose en medio del rubio y de Cass, protegiéndole – Le ayudara, no es fácil conseguirlo, es un catalizador, le daremos de nuestra energía para ayudarle a controlar la suya, Dean- dijo Gabriel sonriéndole con superioridad.

-¿Ustedes van a darle de su energía?- pregunto Sam acercándose a los ángeles – Por supuesto, el esta así por que su energía se esta acabando y al hacerlo poco a poco Cas desaparecerá dejando solo el cuerpo de un humano agonizante- dijo el ángel rubio moviendo su cabeza intercaladamente entre los cazadores - ¿Cómo funcionan?- pregunto Dean ya bastante interesado en lo que traían aquellos ángeles.

Gabe tomo las pastillas y se acerco al ángel enfermo, comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente hasta dejarle desnudo de la cintura para arriba- Tienes que darle energía a una de las partes que más lo necesitan , en el caso de nuestro hermano, serian sus alas.- susurro con tristeza acariciando la espalda con mucho cuidado.

-Están casi destruidas, tenemos que apresurarnos, Gabriel- dijo el otro alado – Lo hare esta vez yo, Balt, luego lo harás tu- contesto el de ojos color caramelo, coloco la pequeña esfera en medio de la ancha espalda de Cas, para después poner sus manos sobre la supuesta medicina – Solo un poco- susurro Gabriel y una luz emergió de entre sus manos.

Los cazadores cerraron sus ojos por instinto y se cubrieron el rostro, era una luz tan intensa que por unos segundos sus retinas parecieron estar heridas, cuando con lentitud todo volvió a la normalidad, los humanos aun veían luces de colores parpadeantes - ¿Estás bien, Gabriel?- dijo una voz y con ello miraron a el ángel que siempre los había molestado de rodillas, respirado con dificultad – Si, parece que Cas está más débil de lo que creíamos- dijo muy despacio.

El ángel rubio tomo a su hermano de un costado ayudándole a ponerse de pie – Respira hondo- le susurro a Gabriel mientras dejaba que su mano le acariciara la espalda. - ¿Qué le pasa a alitas?- pregunto Dean bastante feliz de ver al ángel tan débil – No es momento para esto, Dean, Gabriel esta así por que le paso su energía a Cas y que con esta él pueda curarse, temporalmente- dijo el ángel de ojos azul pálido.

Ninguno de los presentes hablo, todos esperando que el ocupante de la cama despertara y mostrara algún signo de mejoría, pero eso no sucedió, pasaron largas horas en las que Gabriel cayo dormido sobre la otra cama y los otros tres hombres se quedaron velando el sueño de los ángeles – Esto es…- dijo Sam sintiendo su garganta seca- desesperante- concluyo el ángel en medio de ambas camas, viendo a sus hermanos.

No era normal recurrir a esas tácticas pero si con ellas Castiel lograba recuperarse, entonces todo saldría bien. Pero seguía preocupándole la manera en la que su hermano menor se exponía por esos dos humanos, en especial por Dean, eso era inaceptable y se enfadaba por la misión tan pesada que le dieron a su hermanito – Coff coff- la toz de Cass hizo que los cuatro hombre se pusieran a alerta y se acercaran rápidamente hasta el, mirándole con preocupación.

Los ojos de un bellísimo e intenso color azul se abrieron – Bal…Gabriel…Dean…- murmuro el ángel poniéndose de pie de repente y colocándose entre sus hermanos y los cazadores – Ya déjenos, no pienso repetirlo hermanos- dijo aun tambaleándose.

Los otros dos ángeles sonrieron y comenzaron a soltar risas – al menos ya está bien como para amenazarnos- dijo el rubio sonriendo – tan ingrato como siempre eh, Cass- dijo Gabriel y el otro ángel sin comprender bien a qué se debía esa actitud tan extraña tomo la mano de Dean entrelazando sus dedos y tomo el hombro de Sam- Tranquilo, no te los lleves así, nosotros nos retiramos, aun necesitas descansar hermano- dijo Gabriel y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de la habitación.

Dean apretó los dedos del ojiazul y jalándolo un poco coloco su mano sobre la frente de este – Ya bajo, pero aun tienes fiebre, metete a la cama- ordeno el mayor de los hermano pateándole ligeramente hasta hacerlo caer sobre la revuelta cama – y ponte esto Cass- dijo Sam pasándole una playera para dormir.

El alado se coloco la prenda y se metió entre las sabana aun un poco aturdido - ¿Dean? ¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto extrañado por la sensación de sueño que no le permitía tener los ojos abiertos – No lo sé Cas, pero ya casi se te quieta, duerme un poco- dijo acariciándole le cabello con ternura, sentándose en la cama.

-Si quieres podemos compartir la cama, Dena- dijo Sam para llamar la atención de su hermano y hacer que esa burbuja en la que se encontraban los otros dos se rompiera – No Sammy, dormiré aquí con Cas, de esa manera podre notar cualquier cambio – dijo sonriendo, metiéndose entre las sabanas al lado del ángel.

-Venga relájate- le dijo aun acariciándole el cabello revuelto, el ángel suspiro y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el varonil aroma de Dean que ya conocía y que tanto le relajaba los nervios, era como su aroma tranquilizante, solo la esencia de Dean le hacía eso y por eso agradeció que el cazador se quedara a dormir a su lado, no quería decirlo peor por primera vez en su vida, estaba asustado. Muy asustado de lo que pudiera tener.

La noche fue bastante tranquila y en si ninguno de los hermanos se durmió, ambos al pendientes del alado, el cual ya estaba en el octavo sueño - ¿Crees que estará mejor con lo que le dieron?- le pregunto Sam a su hermano mayor – Por lo menos la fiebre ha bajado, aun tiene un poco pero luce más animado que hace unos días.

Por instinto llevo sus manos a la espalda, donde los dedos de Gabriel habían acariciado, según el sus alas lastimadas- Me pregunto si estamos haciendo bien Sammy- susurro Dean cerrando los ojos. - ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el menor sabiendo a la perfección lo que vendría y lo que le dolería – Cas, lo estamos arrastrando con nosotros- dijo simplemente sin dejar de proporcionarle tiernas caricias al alado.

-Entonces debiste dejar que se lo llevaran- dijo muy quedito, deseando que no lo escuchara- Lo sé, pero…pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir, no quiero dejarlo ir, es uno de nosotros, y nosotros no abandonamos a la familia- dijo Dean consternado por los sucesos, atrayendo a Cas más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Cas…es familia, ¿Dean?- pregunto Sam, de nuevo temblándole las manos ante la respuesta que romperás su corazón – Es mucho más que eso….será mejor que vayamos a dormir, tenemos un largo día mañana – dijo el cazador más grande cerrando sus ojos y enterrando su rostro en los cabellos de su ángel.

Por otra parte Sam espero a que su hermano cerrara sus ojos y callera dormido, se estiro en la larga cama y de un alto salió de ella, acercándose a la cama de al lado. Viéndoles dormir de esa manera tan…intima, sintió una gran ira hacia ese hombre que le robaba poco a poco su lugar al lado de su hermano. No había forma de que lo dejara, jamás seria uno de ellos. JAMAS.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan coments! Va por ustedes! Solo por eso dean y cas se darán besos jaja! Gracias y nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta bella historia, por eso estoy muy muy…muy feliz!. Espero que sigan disfrutando de ella y que me dejen reviews! Yeahhh!.

Ya saben que ningún personaje es mío y no gano nada más que diversión e ilusión escribiendo esto jaja.

O0O

Dean despertó con el ruido que su hermano menor hacia, al recoger sus cosas y entrar a bañarse, pesadamente se tallo los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, a pesar de ello con mucho cuidado para no despertar al otro ser que dormía en la misma cama salió de ella.

Noto como su cabello lucia tremendamente despeinado y sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver al ángel, que aun parecía bastante convaleciente. Con mucho cuidado dejo correr sus dedos por esas hebras de color obscuro. – Ya despiértalo- escucho la voz de su hermano sobresaltándolo.

-No creo que sea bueno que nos movamos, no aun- dijo Dean mirando a Sam fijamente sin apartar su mano de la cabeza del bello durmiente – Pues yo creo que lo mejor es ponernos en marcha, cuanto antes- susurro Sam acercándose a la cama y zarandeando a Cas haciendo que este abriera sus ojos confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el alado bostezando con pereza- Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que seguir, no tienes mucho trabajo ya sabes… buscando a dios y esas cosas…- murmuro molesto el menor de los hermanos. Haciendo que por un segundo Cass luciera confundido y dolido.

Se levanto rápidamente dejando el caliente lecho – Lamento todo esto, enseguida iré a cumplir con mi deber. Gracias por cuidar de mi – dijo el alado despidiéndose para después cerrar sus ojos y evaporarse como de costumbre lo hacía, desapareciendo de la vista de los cazadores.

Los hermanos suspiraron relajándose un poco, al menos ya podía irse volando o al menos eso pensaron ya que en segundos Cass reapareció centímetros más alejado de ellos - ¿Cas?- pregunto Dean, acercándose lentamente hasta tocar el hombro del otro hombre, el cual se giro con expresión confusa – No lo entiendo… no puedo volar- dijo de repente.

El silencio volvió a llegarles a todos, Dean cerró los ojos e intento no darle importancia al asunto – Tranquilo, seguro es por que acabas de despertar- dijo bromeando mientras le daba un codazo en la espalda – No lo creo, es improbable que eso afecte mis poderes a menos que…- susurro perdiendo la voz con lentitud el alado, bajando la mirada. Viéndose terriblemente vulnerable.

Dean al notar el bajón de ánimo volvió a palmearle la espalda – Calma, no te pasa nada. Solo estas cansado de perseguir a tantos malos por ahí. Mejor descansa un poco y ven con nosotros, conoce a la raza humana que tanto deseas salvar- dijo sonriendo. Sam por otro lado miraba fastidiado la escena, ¿ahora el ángel debía ir con ellos? Alguien ahí arriba debía odiarlo.

Sin decir más se propusieron a guardar sus cosas y salir de aquel hotel, se subieron al impala y pronto se encontraban dejando atrás el pequeño poblado para ver el paisaje de arboles pálidos y anaranjados - ¿Todo bien chicos?- pregunto Dean al notar el ambiente que había en su nena.

Ninguno respondió por lo que molesto paso a ver por el retrovisor. El ojiazul venia recargado en la ventanilla, durmiendo con la boca semi abierta y las mejillas algo rosas – Rayos- susurro frenando de pronto, ganándose un reclamo de parte de Sam – Creo que volvió a ponerse mal- dijo Dean desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesto a bajarse.

Sam al notarlo lo detuvo – Iré yo, tu sigue manejando- dijo rápidamente saliendo del auto y cambiando de asiento, acercándose al alado – Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero solo esta dormido- dijo el hermano menor tomando la cabeza del otro hombre y la coloco sobre su brazo. – Sera mejor llegar a otro pueblo para que descanse un poco- opino el castaño mirando fijamente a su hermano por el espejo.

Con más velocidad que la de antes, el mayor de los Winchester manejo sin dejar de lanzar furtivas miradas hacia el asiento de atrás, viendo como Cas se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Sam y este con mucho cuidado le acariciaba el rostro y le dirigía tiernas palabras para hacerlo volver a dormir. Por un motivo que no pudo descifrar sintió como su pecho le dolía y su estomago se retorcía al ver esa escena.

De pronto su humor estaba tan acido que decidió no cruzar palabra con su hermano, conociéndose diría algo desagradable para molestarle, pero su buena voluntad se fue a la mierda cuando su hermano tomo entero el cuerpo del alado recargándole sobre su cuello y rodeándole con ambos brazos- Tranquilo, tu solo relájate- dijo Sam con una voz extrañamente rasposa o al menos eso le pareció al cazador mayor.

-Por qué no mejor, le quitas la ropa y lo manoseas a gusto- dijo Dean de pronto, Sam levanto la mirada e intento buscar los ojos de su hermano, pero este le evitaba constantemente - ¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto molesto – A que te ves bastante bien, ahí, sosteniéndole como si fuera una princesa o algo así- murmuro el rubio mientras miraba por el espejo a la peculiar pareja – Mira quien lo dice, ¡dormiste con él!- grito Sam bastante molesto.

-¿A ti que más te da con quien duerma?- pregunto Dean sintiendo como la rabia subía por su esófago – Si Sammy, a ti que más te da-dijo una tercera voz haciendo que los hermanos giraran la cabeza al lugar del copiloto donde el hermano mayor de Cas comía un pedazo de chocolate.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio enfadado, si de por sí con su hermano ya estaba enojado, ahora su enfado crecía al verse descubierto por el otro alado – Pues solo pase a ver como seguía mi hermano, pero veo que ustedes tiene bastante problemas. Así que seré bueno y hare terapia jaja- dijo Gabe sonriendo ampliamente.

Los cazadores guardaron silencio molestos con el entrometido ese – Dean solo está molesto al verte tan cerca de Cas, pequeño Sammy- dijo el ángel mirando directamente al menor de los humanos – La pregunta es… ¿por quién son esos celos?... ¿Sam o Cas?- pregunto Gabe mirando fijamente a Dean haciendo que a este le comenzaran a sudar las manos.

-No son celos- dijo repentinamente acelerando un poco más. – Y Sam a ti nunca te ha importado con quién se acuesta tu hermano ¿Por qué ahora si?- dijo el alado mirando a Sam, notando como este fruncía el seño enfadado por su pregunta – Me daría igual si solo fuera acostarse con cualquiera- dijo desviando la mirada y muy quedito.

Su respuesta hizo que Dean le mirara intrigado y que el otro ángel sonriera de manera arrogante – Ven como no es tan difícil hablar como personas civilizadas.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente, le gustaba meter a los hermanos en problemas y más aun cuando ellos mismos se creaban los problemas - ¿Qué haces, aquí?- pregunto Dean después de un rato, cansado de las tonterías del otro hombre.

-Vine a ver como se encontraba mi hermano- dijo simplemente mirando detenidamente al alado en los brazos del otro cazador. – Sus poderes aun están débiles, pero al menos podrá seguir sin caerse cada cinco minutos- continuo mirando a su hermano con bastante cariño. Sorprendidos por este hecho los humanos guardaron silencio, evaluando la situación, al menos ellos tenían a otros ángeles que les ayudarían a cuidar del enfermo.

Fue así como llegaron a otro pueblo, donde rápidamente Dean se detuvo en una estación de servicio para ponerle gasolina a su nena y pregunto por un hotel para alojarse. Más calmados llegaron a establecerse al hotel, pidiendo una habitación y metiendo a Cas con mucho cuidado para que nadie les viera.

Ya dentro del pequeño y simple cuarto los tres hombres acomodaron al ángel sobre una de las camas, quietándole los zapatos y la gabardina, dejándole con la simple camisa blanca que se le pegaba a su bien formado pecho.

Dean se perdió observando al indefenso ser frente a el, ganándose una mirada bastante molesta de parte de su hermano – Ahora quien es el que quiere meterle mano- dijo de repente el humano de cabellos castaño. Todos quedándose completamente mudos ante tal comentario, Dean sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de calor, seguramente estarían rojas.

Gabriel se limito a silbar tranquilamente mientras miraba divertido la escena. El ya sabía de los sentimientos que hervían dentro de las venas de los hermanos, sabia como acabaría todo, justo como hacía años había acabado para otros ángeles que se atrevieron a creer en la idea de amar. Estaba preocupado por Cass pero sabía que de todos los seres humanos, ese par era el más indicado.

-Déjense de atormentar- dijo simplemente poniéndose al lado de Dean y paso su brazo por los hombros de este – No tiene que ver contigo, alitas y tu ¿Cuál es tu problema?- grito enfadado Dean. – Si yo quiero meterme con Cas o con cualquier otro es mi problema, no tuyo. Si quiero estar más de una noche. Si me enamoro, es mi problema- soltó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

¿Eso era lo que sentía? No quiso decir todo aquello pero…estaba tan enojado con su hermano que lo soltó todo sin medir sus palabras - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres a Cas, enserio?- pregunto Sam, sintiendo su garganta rasposa y sus ojos húmedos, no podía permitirse llorar, no por Dean. Su hermano tenia la libertad de hacerlo que le viniera en gana, pero entonces por qué… ¿Por qué?

-Yo no dije eso- susurro el cazador más grande sintiéndose repentinamente confundido – Lo mejor será que me desaparezca- dijo de pronto saliendo del cuarto, pasando al lado de Sam y dirigiendo una última mirada a ese hombre sobre su cama.

El cuarto de repente parecía más pequeño y frio que antes o eso le parecía al menor de los Winchester - ¿No iras tras él?- pregunto Gabriel sentándose en la orilla de la cama desocupada – Ira a un bar, a beber y a perderse en el escote de alguien- dijo sonriendo y dejándose caer al lado de Cas, viéndole fijamente.

-Deberías decírselo- volvió a hablar el ángel mientras jugaba con sus dedos evitando ver al humano el cual si buscaba la mirada acaramelada del otro - ¿Decirle que?- pregunto sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, sería posible que… - Que le quieres y no como tu hermano, le quieres para ti- susurro esta vez mirando al humano, observándose detenidamente.

Sam lucia desolado, no podía creer aquello, de entre todos, ¿Tenia que enterarse ese ángel?-No podría, no serviría de nada…- dijo de pronto el humano mirando el la alfombra con gran interés, sintiendo como sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Te tranquilizarías, sé que no serviría de nada, porque él no siente lo mismo. Pero si tu lo sacas te sentirás mejor, créeme- dijo el ángel sentándose al lado de Sam - ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.- Se que le amas, te comprendo por qué en algún punto a mi me gusto alguien que no debió gustarme- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Cas?- pregunto alzando la cara y dejando ver sus claros ojos un poco irritados – ¡No!, dios es mi hermanito, para eso ya tenemos a Balth y…a Dean- dijo mirándole fijamente, viendo como los ojos de Sam volvían a aguadarse – Aun no lo sabe. Tu hermano es tan tonto que piensa que lo que siente es amistad, gratitud y…- pero de repente dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de Sam, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

-No quiero que me lo digas- dijo amargamente el humano intentando respirar – Aun que no te lo diga, sabes que pasara, muy pronto se dará cuenta que ama a mi hermano- dijo el ángel sintiendo como un puñetazo le llegaba a su pómulo – AHHH- grito Sam agarrando su mano herida, había olvidado la fuerza que tenían esos alados – Solo te pido que no enloquezcas cuando pase, no dejare que nadie lastime a mi hermano, ni por amor, ni por celos, ni por nada- dijo el alado desapareciéndose.

Sam sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, no podía ser que incluso ese ángel dijera que su hermano amaba a Cas, no quería que eso pasara. Tenía que alejarlo de Dean antes de que el imbécil de su hermano mayor callera en cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ángel de ojos azules.

CONTINUARA….

Jaja espero que les haya gustado, déjenme reviews si les gusto, si no, si quieren matarme o cualquier cosas jaja.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en sus vacas y pues después de las mías les traigo este nuevo chap. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios, soy muy feliz al leerlos. Me encanta que se tomen tiempo para dejarme cosas. Bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

0o0o

Jamás se había sentido tan malditamente miserable, miraba con detenimiento su copa casi vacía y jugaba con los hielos aun firmes pero muy pequeños. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había peleado con su hermano menor, pero esta vez se sentía tan endemoniadamente mal que solo podía sentarse y pensar en lo que sucedió.

-Todo es culpa de ese... Alitas- murmuro entre dientes frotándose el puente de la nariz – Esos seres me están trastornando- dijo recordando la mirada celeste del ángel y su rostro de sufrimiento de los pasados días.

-No es posible, ¿será que me estoy suavizando por estar con Cas?, no, imposible- pensaba mientras repasaba una y otra vez en su mente todos los momentos que había pasado con el ángel. Había sido un camino largo y tormentoso, primero por que no creía que tales creaturas existieran, sorpresa de la vida fue que llegara a él una ángel a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que ese ángel era uno de los seres más inocentes, nobles y buenos que pudieran existir.

Su ángel era muy diferente a sus hermanos, se enfrento a todos por ellos, dos humanos que no valían mucho, perdió muchas batallas por ayudarlos y aprendió lo que era el dolor de mala manera. – Nos diste mucho pequeño ángel desvergonzado- dijo de pronto con una sonrisa en el rostro sintiéndose orgulloso de tener a ese chico para el y para su hermano.

-Vaya sonrisa- dijo una voz aguda que le hizo girar el cuello, una mujer castaña y de ojos azules celeste le miraba de arriba abajo , Dean conocía perfectamente que significaban esas acciones, las conocía a la perfección. El juego de la seducción era algo en lo que era un maestro así que le sonrió a la mujer ahora mucho más encantado – Tuve mal día- dijo simplemente pasando una mano por sus cabellos haciendo que la mujer se destapara un poco el escote – Tal vez puedo mejorártelo- dijo la susodicha.

Dean no se pensaba tanto las cosas, solo actuaba así que sin más le sonrió a la chica en señal de invitación. Ella coquetamente se sentó al lado del cazador y comenzaron una amena conversación donde ella destacaba ser una maestra bastante buena y amable y Dean fingió ser un respetable abogado, todo parecía bien incluso cuando la mujer paso su mano de uñas rojizas por las bien torneadas piernas del cazador.

-Dean, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?- pregunto la chica frotando su pie de arriba abajo por la pierna del otro. Sabiendo que no podría negarse ante tal invitación, el cazador aventó unos cuantos billetes en la barra y ambos se alejaron entre risas y abrazos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la pequeña casa de fachada blanca y justo cuando el hombre paso la puerta sintió como era aprisionado contra ella, esos labios carnosos exigentes y a la vez experimentados le hicieron sentir un hueco en el estomago, aquello sí que era nuevo, por lo regular era él el que iniciaba los encuentros pero este cambio no pareció importarle mucho realmente.

Sus manos tocaron los redondeados senos de la mujer haciéndola sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina y se coló por entre sus piernas. Siempre lo mismo y a la vez tan delicioso como de costumbre, un cuerpo atractivo y una cara bonita lograban que Dean Winchester estuviera dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

No importaba lo delicada o deliciosa que fuera jamás lograría que el quedara atado a una y todas lo sabían sin embargo siempre se quedaba esa espinita de querer tener a aquel hombre para ellas solas. Cosa que jamás ocurría.

Dean tenía bien definido su mundo, Bobby, Sam, Su nena y Cas. Simple y claro, ellos eran lo que más quería en este jodido mundo y ni el mejor cuerpo le haría replantearse nada. Bobby tomo el lugar de su padre e incluso cuando John vivía, el hombre de mediana edad tenía un lugar muy importante en su interior.

Su hermano, por el que daría absolutamente todo, el único ser al cual jamás dejaría solo sin importar lo que pasara. Su nena que era un regalo de su padre y por último, Cas. Su ángel de la guarda que siempre le estuvo protegiendo, el era diferente, sentía un cariño entrañable por él. No era familia y aun así también daría lo que fuera por protegerlo.

-Ahhh Dean- susurro la mujer en su oído mientras tomaba su cadera incitándole a ir más rápido. ¿En que momento comenzó a penetrarla? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Seguía pensando en el ángel, que ahora estaba en gran peligro por su culpa, en su miedo al ver a los hermanos del alado queriendo alejarlo de su lado y ese ataque de celos al verlo en brazos de Sam.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué sintió eso, porque no quería ver a Sam tomando a Cas? – Ahhh Dean eres magnifico… mas… mas- dijo la chica mordiéndose los labios y tomando con fuerza descomunal la nuca del cazador.

No era como antes, no con Cas. Por ejemplo en este momento no le importaría ver llegar a su hermano y arrebatarle a…¿Marian? ¿Laura? ¿Lily?, bueno como se llamara. No le importaría que Sam llegara y comenzara a besarse con ella, de hecho se le haría gracioso pero con Cas…

-Solo yo puedo tocarlo- dijo mientras abría sus ojos fijándolos en un punto en la cabecera de esa cama ajena – si Dean solo tu- dijo la muchacha en pleno éxtasis cosa que le duro unos cuantos segundos más. Dean la dejo en la cama alejándose -¿Qué te sucede?... ¿p-porque paras?- dijo ella melosa intentando jalar al cazador de vuelta a la cama.

-Esto es un gran error- dijo Dean mirando a todos lados, estaba completamente fuera de sí, perdido en su propia cabeza, viendo pasar un recuerdo tras otro donde se podía apreciar la belleza y el noble corazón de su ángel. Jamás se lo había planteado pero en verdad no quería alejarse de él. Si perdía a su Cas dejaría de ser el Dean del que se sentía orgulloso.

-Lo siento- susurro agarrando su ropa y vistiéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras, alejándose de esa chica como si ella fuera la culpable de toda su desgracias - ¡DEAN!- grito enfadada y sintiendo como la calentura se le quitaba en segundos dejando paso a un sentimiento de ira.

Salió del lugar mucho más rápido de lo esperado y sin más se metió en su nena, regresando al hotel donde su hermano y Cas deberían seguir. Que idiota había sido al pensar que había algo más importante que ese par. Para Dean, esos dos hombres significaban si vida.

Llego y sin decir nada abrió la puerta, recorriendo el cuarto con sus ojos verdes. Capto la ropa limpia de su hermano sobre una cama y el ruido de la ducha. Seguramente Sam estaba bajo el agua, miro a su cama y pudo ver a Cass recostado.

Como hipnotizado se acerco al joven sobre las sabanas, lucia cansado y un poco enfermo pero eso no le quitaba el encanto único que poseía. Sus largas pestañas, su cabello castaño, su blanca y suave piel, ese bello cuerpo que le hacía ver atlético y fuerte sin quitarle ese toque de fragilidad.

-Eres un jodido ángel, después de todo- dijo Dean acercándose y dejando correr sus dedos por esa piel aperlada, se sentía tan suave y delicada que se estremeció. Sentándose al lado del alado y viendo como su pecho bajaba y subía con la respiración acompasada.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo soltando una risa cínica y cubriéndose los ojos respiro profundamente – No puedo creerlo- repitió acercándose a Cass, pegando su frente a la del otro, captando su calidez y su esencia almizqueña.

Respiro el suave aroma de la cabellera castaño, dejándose llevar por unos segundos, ese aroma siempre le hacía sentir seguro y relajado. Ere el efecto que le brindaba su ángel guardián y mas que nunca deseaba sentirse así. Con cuidado se acomodo al lado del ángel, acariciando con ternura su barba de dos días. – No puedo creerlo- murmuro acercándose cada vez mas.

Tenia unas ganas inmensas de acercarse al ángel que sin darse por enterado dejo correr su mano por la playera del joven castaño, acariciando el pecho de este. Notando la calidez que desprendía, bajo con mucho cuidado por la cadera para meter su mano bajo la playera percibiendo la suavidad de la piel.

Sintió como el cuerpo de al lado se tensaba un poco estirándose aun mas, Cass volteo su cabeza hacia el humano y se acurruco tan cerca de él que sus alientos se entremezclaban – Mierda- murmuro Dean mirando el delicado rostro del alado.

No era lo mismo, un fuego se extendió por su cuerpo, como si cada célula de su cuerpo le gritara que se acercara mas y que tomara lo que por derecho era suyo, su guardián, su ángel, su compañero, su…

-Mío- dijo en apenas un susurro tomando al ángel de la nuca eliminando el pequeño espacio que los separaba, tocando sus labios con los del castaño, un suave roce de labios que poco a poco se humedecían. Acomodo mejor su cabeza para que sus labios se amoldaran a la perfección, jalando con delicadeza el grueso labio inferior del ojiazul.

Fue una experiencia única, jamás se había sentido así con otro ser y por unos segundos le llego la idea de estar metido entre las sabanas haciendo que el ángel gimiera su nombre y murmurara palabras incoherentes. – _Mi Cass, seguro que temblarías. Tan puro e inocente, yo te enseria todo, el placer, el gozo, lo que es entirse llegar al éxtasis_- pensó mientras repartía cortos besos por el rostro del alado.

-_Si justo así debería ser, Cass debajo de mi cuerpo, entre mis brazos mientras yo le quito la molesta ropa y le enseño lo que es tener sexo. Iniciarlo en ese mundo.-_ siguiendo en su delirio comenzó a subirle la playera al ángel y dejo correr sus manos por el blanco abdomen de este. Embelesado por lo bello que era y lo bien que se sentía tener a Cass para si de esa manera.

-¿Dean?-murmuro una voz rasposa y frente a el unos grandes ojos azules le miraban fijamente.

CONTINUARA…..


	7. Chapter 7

Siento mucho mi tardanza y quiero agradecer de sobremanera a todos, sus reviews, sus fav y sus alerts, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Qué bueno que si les gusta esta cosa rara que me salió de la cabeza y el corazón al ver supernatural. Espero que les guste el cap y que me dejen muchos reviews, si!.

0o0

-_Si justo así debería ser, Cass debajo de mi cuerpo, entre mis brazos mientras yo le quito la molesta ropa y le enseño lo que es tener sexo. Iniciarlo en ese mundo.-_ siguiendo en su delirio comenzó a subirle la playera al ángel y dejo correr sus manos por el blanco abdomen de este. Embelesado por lo bello que era y lo bien que se sentía tener a Cass para si de esa manera.

-¿Dean?-murmuro una voz rasposa y frente a el unos grandes ojos azules le miraban fijamente.

Sintió como una descarga corriera por su columna, se sintió descubierto y algo mareado ante la cercanía y la fijación de la que era objeto - ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un poco inseguro el ángel, mirando confundido al humano que de pronto había olvidado como conectar su cerebro con su lengua.

Solo se observaban atentamente, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro y por primera vez Dean se dio cuenta que los ojos tan impresionantes del ángel se debían a una bella combinación de distintos tintes azules, el azul cielo, azul marino, azul turquesa y rayitos de color gris alrededor de su pupila.

Cautivado dejo su mano correr por sus castañas hebras -¿Dean?- pregunto de nuevo el ángel aun mas confundido por la actitud del humano, no sabía el por que pero algo le decía que esto que estaba pasando era algo de importancia. Era como si Dean le estuviera observando para darse cuenta de algo.

Sin decir otra palabra el humano dejo correr su mano por la nuca del alado, acariciando en el proceso el cuello, siguiendo por las mejillas, los ojos , la nariz y terminar en los labios que se fruncieron contra sus dedos, casi pareciendo que le regalaban un tierno beso.

-Mierda- murmuro el cazador pegando su frente a la del otro joven, intentando aclarar su mente. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía, Cass era un ángel, un jodido ángel, puro, inocente. Un ser que no merecía ser ensuciado por sus manos. Así fue como rompió el contacto, casi como si le quemara, alejando sus sucias manos de aquel ser tan inocente.

-¿Dean?- pregunto el alado, buscando conectar sus ojos con los del humano sin éxito alguno, fue por ello que se acerco y tomo el rostro de Dean entre sus manos, obligándole a verle -¿Está todo bien?- pregunto desconcertado, perdido en los ojos verdes del otro.

Quería gritarle que no, nada estaba bien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aproximarse y devorar esa tierna boquita que estaba frente a el, saber que era correspondido y perderse en ese bello calor llamado Cass. Pero no se atrevía a hacer todo aquello que deseaba, aunque hubiera tomado y aunque se muriera de ganas.

Sonriendo le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño – Claro que todo esta bien-dijo el cazador poniéndose de pie, intentando poner distancia entre el hermoso alado y el, aun sentía como le temblaban las piernas y por unos segundos pudo jurar que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a un Sam recién bañado con solo unos pantalones de mezclilla. – Vaya, ¿a que debemos tu llegada? Aun es temprano- dijo aventándole su toalla húmeda a su hermano mayor, sorprendiéndole. Dean aun pensaba que el otro debería estar enojado pero el modo en el que jugaba le hacia ver que el pleito que antes tuvieron se evaporo en el aire.

-Prefiero estar con ustedes- dijo el mayor sonriendo abiertamente, feliz de que el terrible ambiente que tenían se hubiera ido – Increíble, no encontraste a ninguna mujer con quien enredarte, esto sí es noticia- murmuro Sam acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Cass.

Con lentitud le puso la mano sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolo con el dorso de su mano- Me alegra que te sientas mejor- dijo dulcemente volteando a ver a su hermano, fijándose en la ira que se materializaba en sus ojos.

Lo había decidido, Dean jamás dejaría de verlo como a su hermanito menor, su Sammy, pero si lograba meter en él el gusanito de los celos podría identificar los sentimientos que tenia su hermano mayor, tanto para con el como para con el ángel.

Se acerco un poco más a Cass y le recostó arropándole – Aun es temprano, necesitas descansar- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente cosa que al ángel no le paso desapercibida – Y a descanse suficiente- dijo tal vez un poco mas cortante de lo que debía. – No rezongues, no queremos que vuelvas a enfermar como lo hiciste Cass- murmuro Sam recorriéndole el cabello con lentitud, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

-Pero…- intento decir el ángel – Nada de peros- le cayó el cazador poniendo su mano sobre su boca, acariciándole los labios y dejándole un cosquilleo extraño.

Dean pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco o en verdad había tomado más de lo que debía, si no como era posible que estuviera presenciando una escena en la cual su hermanito menor intentaba seducir a su ángel, SU ángel. ¿Pero que mierda estaba sucediendo?

El alado volvió a recostarse aun mirando confundido a su captor y sin saber por que volteo su mirada, buscando los ojos verdes que tanto le tranquilizaban, deseaba preguntar tantas cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que le estaba haciendo Dean? ¿Por qué se sintió tan acalorado? ¿Por qué sus labios deseaban unirse a los del humano? ¿Por qué un cosquilleo se había situado en la base de su estomago hasta bajar por su entrepierna? ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado?

Miles de preguntas que solo podía contestarle el humano que en ese momento miraba fijamente el cabello castaño de su hermano menor. Ignorándole -¿Dean?- le llamo desconcertado, queriendo que le volteara a ver. Logrando conectar sus miradas.

Azul y verde, parecían hablarse sin la necesidad de mover sus labios o tener que hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Así que pronto un suave tono rosa surco sus mejillas, haciéndoles ver verdaderamente adorables. Dean quiso acercarse, tomar al ángel entre sus brazos…decirle..- ¿tienes fiebre Cas?- susurro la voz del cazador equivocado y pronto el alado sintió como una frente se pegaba a la suya.

Tan cerca que podían confundir sus alientos, todo parecía irreal así que ambos cerraron los ojos, uno debido a los nervios por la cercanía y el otro para evitar soltarse en un ataque de risa – El está bien- dijo Dean acercándose y jalando del hombro a Sam – Dejémosle descansar- ordeno molesto.

Por un momento Cas abrió sus ojos y sonrió internamente, volvería a sentir el calor de Dean, volvería a acomodarse entre esos brazos que le hacían sentir tan seguro. – Tienes razón, por eso será mejor que duermas conmigo- dijo Sam quitando el edredón de su cama y ofreciéndole una parte a su hermano – Dejémosle descansar- dijo sonriendo y jalando a Dena para que tomara el lugar a su lado.

El mayor de los cazadores no supo como negarse, tena unas terribles ganas de abrazar a su ángel y dormir a su lado pero la sonrisa de su hermano siempre le derrumbaba, Así que después de dirigirle una mirada triste a Cass se quito la ropa y se acostó al lado de Sam – Bien, descansen- dijo el menor de los Winchester, apagando la luz y dejándose caer en su mitad de la cama.

Las horas pasaron, una, dos, tres y aun no podía pegar el ojo. Desesperado removió sus cabellos jalándolos un poco mientras miraba la espalda de Sam, le había dicho que dormiría con el pero no podía dejar de pensar que Cas estaba a unos cuantos pasos, dentro de SU cama, bajo SUS sabanas y el no estaba ahí para el. Frustrante.

-Si dejaras de moverte seguro lograrías conciliar el sueño, Dean- dijo una voz en susurros y pronto vio los ojos de su hermano inspeccionándole – Lo lamento- dijo simplemente volviendo a jalar su cabello -¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunto Sam acercándose aun mas a su hermano.

-Todo, el jodido fin del mundo, el hecho de que nuestro aliado se esta secando como margarita al sol por nuestra culpa, que no te dejo tener tu siesta de belleza- dijo malhumorado, soltando todo lo que se le ocurría para no tener que decir la verdad – Sabes que no nos rendiremos sin pelear, tanto por el fin del mundo como por Cas, te juro que nadie le hará daño a nuestro ángel- susurro Sam ganándose toda la atención de Dean- ¿Nuestro?- pregunto un poco molesto – Claro que si, preferiría decir ni ángel, pero no puedo dejarte fuera- susurro el menor de los Winchester, poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

-Descansa, yo iré con Cas, tal vez no puedes dormir por que es muy pequeña la cama, además te mueves mucho.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Cass y se metía entre las sabanas, dejando a un Dean con los ojos y la boca abierta.

¿Qué demonios? Sam y Cas en la misma cama, esto no podía estar pasándole a él, claro que no, el quería dormir con el ángel, el tenia que dormir con su ángel pero… pero… como podría ir y quitar a su hermano – Si podrías hacerlo, una patadita en el culo y listo- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Pero por su maldito instinto protector hacia su hermano se recostó e intento cerrar los ojos, esta sería una larga noche, una muy muy larga noche.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola HOLA! Siento mucho el retraso, es que estuve viendo varias cosas pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo cap de este fic tan raro jaja. Les agradezco todos su reviews y consejos para que mi escritura mejore. Me encanta recibirlos en verdad. Les doy gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar, por eso continuo con esto con muchas más ganitas!

Gracias y espero les guste y dejen reviews!

0O0o0o0

Los días habían pasado y a pesar de las terribles ganas de acercarse de nuevo a su hermano, Sam intentaba darle un poco de espacio. Últimamente el mayor de los cazadores lucia evasivo con él, siempre enviándole puñaladas que en verdad le herían y no podía dejar de culpar a cierto ángel por ello. Habían decidido regresar a la casa de Bobby pero aun les faltaba algo de camino y esa actitud comenzaba a cansarle.

-Detente, quiero comprar algo- le dijo a Dean el cual sin delicadeza se detuvo en una estación de servicio – Apresúrate- dijo bajando del impala y preparando separa ponerle gasolina.

Sam bastante cansado suspiro tallándose los ojos y mirando por el retrovisor al tercer viajero. Había intentado de muchas maneras hacer que el ángel se fuera peor era bastante complicado lograr su cometido y mas al tener sobre su cuello no solo a Dean sino a los dos hermanos mayores del ángel que no paraban de recordarles que tendrían que tener vigilado a Castiel por sus repentinos ataques de debilidad.

Salió del coche y se apresuro a la tienda, tomando una botella de agua y un yogurth para beber. Ahora que se encontraba ahí no sabía bien que buscaba, solo se la pasaba mirando una y otra vez hacia el Impala, en el cual ya estaban dos personas esperándole.

-Maldita sea- murmuro dirigiéndose a la caja y pagando rápidamente, no le gustaba que esos dos estuvieran solos, no desde el incidente del hotel. – Hey- dijo una voz a su lado haciéndole girar la cabeza - ¿Dean?, no tenias que venir, ya voy- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano – No es eso, Cas me dijo que no se sentía bien- dijo mirándolo seriamente y algo preocupado.

-¿Le duele algo? ¿Volvió la fiebre?- pregunto rápidamente el menor de los Winchester – Creo… no me hagas mucho caso…pero creo que…-dijo Dean mirando a todos lados y susurrando cada vez más bajo – Creo que tiene hambre- soltó de pronto mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

Sam se quedo pensando varios minutos sin entender muy bien el motivo por el cual Dean actuaba así -¿Y?- dijo finalmente ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de su hermano – Que es un jodido ángel y ellos no comen-

Esta vez el menor de los cazadores entendió el problema, era totalmente cierto, los ángeles no se alimentaban ni dormían por qué no lo necesitaban - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Gabriel?- pregunto el castaño - ¿sabes cómo llamar a alitas?- dijo burlonamente Dean a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza.

-¿Rezando?- pregunto Sam encogiéndose de hombros – Ni lo sueñes, si tiene hambre le alimentamos- dijo Dean tomando una pequeña canastita de la tienda de servicio y recorriendo los pasillos – Dean creo que es mejor si llamamos a sus hermanos, ellos sabrán que hacer- dijo Sam recorriendo la tiendilla al lado de su hermano – De ninguna manera, Cas esta a nuestro cuidado y yo le cuidare lo mejor que pueda-

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, Sam sabia que en esos caso discutir con Dean era una pérdida de tiempo - ¿Qué le llevaras?- preguntó mirando diferentes productos – No tengo ni idea… ¿Qué crees que le gustara?- pregunto Dean mirando los estantes – No lo sé Dean, no se los gustos de Cas- dijo cruzándose de brazos el ojiazul.

-¡Al diablo!- grito el cazador tomando una rebanada de pie de manzana y un pequeño frasco de leche – Esto es suficiente para una cena- murmuro acercándose a pagar – Creo que deberías comprarle algo mas- dijo Sam al ver la comida que llevaba - ¿Cómo una ensalada, señor lechuga?- bromeo Dean pagándole al cajero y tomando su bolsa de papel.

Llegaron al coche y abrieron sus respectivas puertas a la par, Sam se sentó e su lugar y Dean puso su rodilla sobre el asiento extendiéndole al ángel la bolsa con los víveres – Toma, cómelo y enseguida te sentirás mejor.- dijo sonriéndole amablemente – Dean, no creo que esto me ayude- dijo mirando el contenido de la bolsa – Claro que si , tu solo cómelo- dijo acomodándose en su lugar y encendiendo el coche.

Con lentitud saco el pequeño empaque del pastel de manzana y su bote de leche –Yo le dije que te comprara algo mas- le dijo Sam volteando a verle. Comprobando que el ángel miraba la comida con rareza – Yo no como- dijo simplemente, apartando su cena de él.

Dean miraba todo por el retrovisor - ¿Seguro que tenía hambre? Por eso te digo que llamemos a…- las palabras del menor de los Winchester fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro – grrrrr….- proveniente del estomago del alado. – Lo ves- murmuro Dean dándole una mirada de superioridad.

-Dean… de nuevo me siento mal, tengo una extraña sensación en el estomago, como un vacio- murmuro algo asustado el alado tomando el hombro de Dean con cautela. Esto era demasiado raro para él, jamás había tenido esa sensación y quería que Dean le protegiera de ello -¿Hay algo mal en mi?- pregunto mirándole atentamente.

Enseguida Dean para el carro y se giro para verle – No hay nada malo, eso que sientes, se llama hambre. Se te quitara si comes- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si Cas fuera un niño pequeño – Venga, abre tu pastel y tu leche y cena- murmuro volviendo a acomodarse para seguir conduciendo.

Dudando bastante Cas tomo de nuevo su cena y abrió el empaque del pastel, llenado el ambiente de un suave olor a manzana y canela. Sam le miraba con algo de resentimiento, hacia algunos años era a él al que Dean cuidaba de aquella manera. – Dejame ayudarte- le dice después de ver como el pelinegro pele con la tapa de la leche. Cas le pasa la pequeña botella y ve como abre con gran habilidad – Toma- dice sonriéndole al alado.

-Gracias…a ambos- susurra comenzando a comer con algo de molestia. El es un ángel y no necesita… ¡pero que bien sabe esa cosa que Dean le trajo!

El cazador miraba con una sonrisa en los labios como el ángel devoraba la comida que le había traído - ¿Qué tal Cas?- preguntó aun sonriendo – Sabe muy bien- murmuro separando el pie de su boca y Dean soltó una carcajada al ver como había migajas en la comisura de sus labios- Me alegra que te guste pero límpiate la boca quieres- dijo burlonamente y mirando sonriente hacia Sam.

El menor miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, de nuevo sintiendo como aquel ambiente que se formaba entre los dos hombres le excluía, no podía estar al lado de Cas sin ser ignorado por Dean – ¡Hey Sam!- giro rápidamente su cabeza y vio los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto algo avergonzado – Te pregunte que si te sentías bien- repitió con impaciencia Dean a lo que el castaño sonrió feliz – Si solo, pensaba tontería- murmuro feliz de haber sido llamado por su hermano, al menos no era tan invisible para Dean como él creía.

El cálido ambiente se volvió a enfriar después de que Cas terminara su cena y se acurrucara en el asiento de atrás, aun despierto miraba curioso a los hermanos que habían decidido ignorarse -¿Aun despierto Cas?- escucho la voz de Dean que le saco de sus pensamientos – Si- respondió de manera seca sin dejar de ver a los humanos, siempre le parecieron una raza curiosa, pero ahora le parecían simplemente fascinantes, es especial los hermanos Winchester.

-Sera mejor que descanses un poco, no has dormido nada en todo el día- sugirió Dean mirándole con calma – Los ángeles no dormimos- respondió ladeando la cabeza y ganándose una sonrisa por parte del humano más grande – Tal vez ya no eres un ángel-

Rápidamente dos cabezas giraron a verle. Dean le miro furioso por decir aquello y Cas le miro confundido - ¿Por qué dices eso Sam?- pregunto Cas – Piénsalo, duermes, comes, te enfermas. Casi como un humano- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un ángel Cas, un jodido ángel. Sam solo quiere molestarte- interrumpió con rapidez el mayor y miro a su hermano con furia titilando en sus esmeraldas. Ninguno dijo nada después de la exclamación de Dean. Sam estaba furioso, jamás pensó que su hermano respondería así, es decir, era una broma como las que el mayor siempre hacia, ¿Por qué mierda se enojaba?

Dean por el otro lado no podía creer lo que su estúpido hermano había dicho, de solo ver como la mirada asustada de Cass salía a relucir tuvo el impulso de voltearse y golpear fuerte a su única familia – Maldito imbécil, ¿Cómo diablos le dices eso?- pensaba una y otra vez.

El alado miraba por la ventanilla del auto, perdido en sus pensamientos y quererse aferrarse a la idea que grito su protegido pero le quedaba la seria duda de lo que le sucedía – Puedes tener razón, un ángel no necesita de cosas humanas- dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos habitantes del coche.

-No digas tonterías, eres un ángel- murmuro el ojiverde mirando por el espejo del coche al alado que le devolvió la mirada –Si Cass, solo lo dije como broma- Cass volteo sus ojos para enfocar la nuca del otro humano que no se dignaba a mirarle – Pero…esto es muy extraño, no había oído de ningún ángel que sufriera de enfermedad, sueño a hambre-

-Entonces eres jodidamente especial y así son las cosas- la voz de Dean le hiso dar un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar y volvió a mirarle por medio del pequeño espejo - ¿Especial?- pregunto algo desconcertado por aquella palabra. – Claro, tendrías que ser especial para poder aguantar a los Winchesters, sino te volverías completamente loco tío.-

-Jajajaja- la risa que salió de los rosados labios del ángel hicieron que ambos hermanos voltearan a verle sorprendidos. Jamás habían escuchado reír a Cass. Su risa era clara y bastante fresca, una que te invitaba a seguirle sin saber bien el por qué.

Dean miraba totalmente embelesado al dueño de esa angelical risa, jamás había escuchado algo tan lindo y puro y una sincera sonrisa comenzó a marcar sus labios, dejándose contagiar por el alado comenzó a reírse –Jajaja, vaya Cass… no creí que tu jaja…rieras- comento mirando al pelinegro.

-Yo jajaja…tampoco…- murmuro entrecortadamente, dejando caer sus parpados y apretándose la boca del estomago – Es que lo que dijiste…jaja… seguro …a-acabo loco- seguía riéndose contagiando incluso a Sam que sonreía nerviosamente – Si ya se… Dean es bastante cómico- dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos y riendo a carcajadas- Venga ya… jaja. Ambos cierren la boca- respondió el humano mirando molesto a sus dos compañeros.

-Jajajaja…- pero ninguna de las risas se calmaron sino que aumentaron en volumen e intensidad. Era tan raro estar en aquella situación pero a la vez no podían dejar de reírse, la tensión acumulada en los pasados días parecía haberse evaporado y Dean se sentía agradecido por ello. No le caí nada bien estar cuidando cada movimiento y palabra que decía, así era mucho mejor.

Poco a poco las risas cesaron dejando un cálido ambiente entre los tres ocupantes del auto y el camino era tan tranquilo que en unos cuantos minutos el único despierto era el conductor, sus compañeros cayeron adormilados por el suave movimiento del impala. De vez en cuando Dean les miraba, ambos dormidos.

-Gracias Dean- murmuro el ángel haciendo que le volteara a ver - ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, pensando que el alado estaba aun medio dormido peor al ver esos profundos ojos azules se percato de su estado de lucidez – Gracias por decir que soy especial- murmuro suavemente, apenas dejando fluir letra tras letra.

Dean se quedo callado, haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y concentrándose en seguir manejando hasta llegar a la casa de Bobby donde podrían descansar un rato y buscar información de la extraña baja de poder de su ángel guardián.

-Tú también lo eres- escucho susurrar pero no estaba seguro de que esas palabras hubieran salido de los labios del ojiazul así que regreso sus ojos verdes, encontrándose con los zafiros de Cass – Tu también eres especial…para mí-

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Lamento la tardanza jaja y quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic y mas a los que me dejan Review, de verdad chicos los quiero como no tienen idea, gracias.

Bueno antes que nada en este chap menciono a otra pareja así que necesito que me digan si es de su agrado y si quieren que meta más cosas de ellos o nada mas lo deje como mencionado jaja.

Otra cosa, a partir de aquí ya pienso ir para arriba con la pareja principal así que ya les voy advirtiendo jaja

Otra vez Gracias y espero les guste este capítulo. Lean y dejen reviews!

0O0O0

– _Tú también eres especial…para mí- _

– _Tú también eres especial…para mí-_

– _Tú también eres especial…para mí-_

Esas palabras se quedaron dentro de la cabeza de Dean desde el momento en que fueron pronunciadas por los bellos labios del alado. Solo había atinado a sonreírle después de tal… de tales palabras, ganándose otra sonrisa aun más sincera de su compañero para después ver como lentamente el sueño se adueñaba de su cuerpo y le obligaba a cerrar sus radiantes zafiros.

– _Tú también eres especial…para mí-_

-Maldita sea- susurro intentando fijarse en las señales de tránsito en lugar de ver hacia atrás y fijarse en su ángel guardián. El cielo lucia en su punto más obscuro y parecía que todos los demás conductores se había rendido o estaban en sus respectivas casas descansando ya que no había ni un solo coche que le hiciera compañía, lo cual le hacía distraerse aun más.

– _Tú también eres especial…para mí-_

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en eso- se reprendió mentalmente, sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado, no conocía bien lo que le ocurría, sentía ganas de mandar todo por un tubo y acercarse al bello durmiente que viajaba en la parte trasera de su nena, pero sabia…SABIA que no debía hacer aquello.

-Siendo tu un Humano que podrías ofrecerle? … ¿Siendo tu Dean Winchester que podrías ofrecerle?- le susurro una voz en su oído haciéndole dar un salto y frenar un poco más fuerte de lo debido, recuperándose en segundos y mirando un par de ojos caramelo que brillaban con intensidad.

Gabriel sonreía ante la furiosa mirada del humano que no sabía si frenar para matar al ángel o simplemente girar sobre si y aventarle lo que tuviera a la mano –Tranquilo, grandote- le susurro acariciándole el cabello como si el cazador fuera un niño pequeño. -¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro Dean para no despertar a su hermano y a Cas – Vine a ver como estaba mi hermanito, en caso de que me necesitara, pero veo que le estas cuidando muy bien- contesto el ángel acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Mirándole con burla - ¿Qué?- dijo bastante molesto Dean después de estar bajo la acaramelada mirada del ángel – Me sorprende que sigas pensando en tomar a mi hermanito para ti, si Balth se entera te matara, ya sabes como es. Cuidando a Cass como si fuera a ser para él. Aunque debo decir que no te comprendo Dean, ¿Qué esperas que haga Cass cuando se entere? Ya sabes de... Tus sentimientos hacia su persona-

Cuando el loco ángel, en su opinión, paro de hablar Dean decidió que lo mejor sería no contestar y fingir que no escucho nada, como si el ángel no estuviera aquí. – Dean, créeme que te hago un favor, si Balth se da cuenta te freira el trasero. Así que me agradaría un poco de conversación- susurro cerca de su oído - ¿Qué esperas escuchar alitas? – contesto bastante molesto el conductor sintiendo la necesidad de girarse y golpear al hermano mayor de su guardián – No lo sé… Tal vez… "Estoy enamorado de mi ángel guardián"- esta vez no pudo evitar mirar por su pequeño espejo viendo al molesto ángel y a Cass dormido a su lado.

-Venga Dean, no es muy difícil, lo sientes yo lo sé, Sammy lo sabe incluso creo que tu también lo sabes- le dijo regresándole la mirado por medio del cristal – No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me hablas- respondió ignorando la mirada burlona de ese ángel que en verdad le estaba enfadando.

El no podía sentir aquello, lo sabía, un cazador nunca puede mantener una buena relación y… ¿Relación? … ¿era eso lo que quería con Cass?... Imposible, el jamás se relacionaba enserio y ese era el problema de toda la situación, si supiera que podía tener un agitada noche con el ángel y luego olvidarlo sería bastante fácil dejarse llevar por sus deseos, pero bien sabia que después la situación se volvería incomoda.

Qué tal si Cass si se lo tomaba enserio, si le dejaba de hablar o pero… si renunciaba a ser su ángel. ¿Qué tal si era él, Dean Winchester el que no se conformaría con una sola noche? – Venga Dean, no seas tan cobarde. Mira primero te diré unas cuantas cosas. No todos los ángeles somos iguales, algunos nos encanta familiarizar entre nosotros o con humanos sin importarnos mucho si les amamos o no y hay otros que solo se dejan tocar si sabes llegar a sus corazones y ese es el caso de Cass- le dijo sonriendo y agarrando sus hombros, abrazándole a él y de paso pegando su frente al respaldo de su asiento.

-No me importa que te guste mi hermano después de todo a mí me gusta el tuyo- soltó tan cerca de su oído que sintió como su aliento se colaba por su oreja y acariciaba su tímpano. Fue en ese instante en el que si freno -¿QUÉ?- le dijo volteando a verlo – Lo ves, la naturaleza es extraña jaja y no sé si me apetece meterme o no con Sammy después de todo está algo encaprichado con otro ser humano.- susurro mirándole con descaro.

-No creo entender de lo que me estás hablando- contesto el humano en verdad nervioso, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban y sus dedos comenzaban a tamborilear en el volante. – Claro que lo sabes y eso me regresa al inicio de todo…¿Qué le puedes ofrecer a mi hermano, Dean?- la pregunta se quedo en el aire que se había vuelto tan pesado que cortaba la respiración del ojiverde.

Decidió volver a ignorar a alitas, el cual revoloteaba feliz por su auto – Tiene que estar bromeando… ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?- pensaba bastante frustrado y mordiéndose el labio – Piensa bien lo que harás Dean, recuerda que el tiempo corre y no sabes lo que pueda pasar- le susurro antes de desvanecerse, dejándole bastante impresionado.

-¿Qué fue toda esa mierda?- dijo bastante molesto - ¿Qué cosa Dean?- pregunto un adormilado Sam mientras se frotaba sus parpados intentando salir de su ensoñación – Creo que le gustas a alitas- dijo de pronto el mayor haciendo que el menor lo mirara con algo de reproche – Que gracioso Dean- murmuro Sam mirando la carretera, ya a pocos kilómetros de llegar con su padre adoptivo.

-¿Sigue dormido?- pregunto Dean haciendo que su hermano se girara para ver al alado que tenía su cabeza recargada en el vidrio y lucia bastante cansado – Así es, sigue durmiendo- dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar. - ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Sam después de un breve silencio.

-Llegar con Bobby, contarle lo que paso y buscar información acerca del estado de Cass- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros – Dean, creo que sería mejor que llamáramos...- pero antes de terminar su sugerencia Dean le miro con verdadero coraje, haciéndole callar al instante.

En un par de horas llegaron a la pequeña casa que muchas veces había sido un refugio. – Bien, bajemos- dijo Sam soltando su cinturón de seguridad y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa para que su mentor le abriera la puerta.

Dean se bajo y abrió la puerta trasera, con mucho cuidado remplazo el frio vidrio por su cálido y fuerte brazo, sosteniendo al ángel con mucho cuidado – Hey bello durmiente, arriba- le dijo sacudiéndole un poco el hombro para despertarlo.

Ganándose un largo bostezo y varios movimientos de sus largas pestañas - ¿Dean?- pregunto con la voz algo ronca – Ya llegamos, venga levántate- dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie y caminaron lado a lado hasta la entrada de la casa donde un Bobby con su escopeta les esperaba – Hey, Bobby- saludo Dean entrando con rapidez – Un placer verlos muchachos, ¿ahora que les persigue?- dijo cerrando la puerta con cansancio.

-¿Tienen idea de la hora que es?- pregunto quejándose el hombre mayor mientras se apretaba los ojos – No sabia que dormías, Bobby- murmuro gruñón Dean ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Bobby.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Sam rompiendo el ambiente agrio que siempre se formaba entre su hermano y su mentor – Claro sino para qué diablos estarían aquí, te escuche muy raro por teléfono, Sam- dijo el cazador haciendo que todos los demás miraran al ojiazul con asombro.

-Es referente a Cas- soltó sintiéndose nervioso por las miradas que recayeron sobre el – Tiene bajas de energía y pensamos que sería más fácil investigar con tu ayuda- siguió explicándose – ¡Rallos! ¿y para eso vienen en la madrugada?- volvió a quejarse el hombre sintiendo como sus ojos lloraban por momentos de cansancio.

Dean vio como la cabeza de Cass se ladeaba un poco, confundido ante la situación actual, además de que vio como su boca se abría en un bostezo contagiado por Bobby. Al parecer su ángel aun seguía cansado y eso no era bueno, además de que temía por su estado de ánimo al oír todas las cosas que tendrían que contarle a Bobby

-Creo que debemos descansar un poco y mañana te contare todo Bobby- dijo zanjando la situación. El cazador mayor vio en los ojos de su muchacho verdadera preocupación y se asombro al notar como los ojos verdes de Dean miraban con un brillo peculiar al ángel a su lado. Claro que tendrían que hablar, por supuesto que hablarían.

-Claro chicos ya saben hay dos camas arriba y un sofá, acomódense y mañana hablamos- se despidió Bobby bostezando y subiendo las gastadas escaleras de madera. – Sam, ¿Podrías tomar el sofá?- pidió su hermano mayor mirándole de manera significativa.

Sintió su corazón quebrase un poco, temía por lo que pudiera desarrollarse ente ellos, si se quedaban a solas, pero no deseaba volver a pelear con Dean así que sin quedarle remedio accedió, viendo con pesar como su hermano y Cass subían las escaleras y se perdían de su rango de visión.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Dean procedió a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero mientras Castiel le miraba fijamente - ¿Estamos aquí por mi?- pregunto de repente el ángel haciendo que el humano le volteara a ver – Es una de las razones- contesto sin poder mentirle, jamás pudo mentirle a esos cristalinos ojos.

-Dean, mi estado actual es…- pero antes de que el ángel continuara su frase Dean le callo colocando su mano sobre sus labios – Vas a estar bien Cas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Te juro que vas a estar bien- los dedos de Dean bajaron a su mentón, el cual raspaba un poco por su barba – No dejare que nada te pase-

Sintió como su cuerpo tomo vida propia, inconsciente de sus actos comenzó a acariciar el cuello y la nuca de su ángel hasta que llevo ambas manos a su cabello, perdiendo sus dedos en esas suaves hebras de color obscuro – No dejare que nada te pase, yo… yo voy a protegerte- susurro jalando al ángel hacia su cuerpo colocando sus manos en la amplia espalda, abrazándole como si quisiera fundirse con él y protegerle de ese jodido mundo que él conocía y que no deseaba por nada del mundo que su crueldad corrompiera a su pequeño y puro Cas.

-Yo cuidare de ti- le susurro en el oído a su alado – Déjame cuidar de ti- y sin pensarlo deposito un suave beso a la altura del cuello de su guardián.

Cass se estremeció entre sus brazos, temblando ligeramente, se sentía raro. No sabía describir bien sus emociones pero podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, tanta que le palpitaban los oídos, sintió como sus piernas se volvieron repentinamente débiles y pudo percibir que el calor que le rodeaba, procedente de Dean le hacía sentir…seguro.

-¿D..Dean?- pregunto tartamudeando, el humano se separo de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos – Déjame cuidar de ti, Cass- susurro sobre sus labios, mezclando su aliento con el suyo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por instinto….instinto que jamás había sentido antes.

Al igual que lo que sintió enseguida, los labios de Dean se posaron sobre los suyos, acomodándose a la perfección, ambos disfrutando del suave roce, puro, casto, sin rastro de lujuria o deseo. Era uno de los pocos besos que Dean había dado sin querer ganar nada a cambio, solo quería sacar de su cuerpo esa necesidad de tener al ángel cerca, para él.

Así como comenzó poco a poco se fueron separando, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Dean el cual capto la adorable vista de su ángel con sus parpados caído, mejillas sonrosadas y esa boquita semiabierta y algo húmeda por el anterior beso.

Con lentitud Cass abrió sus zafiros y algo avergonzado bajo la mirada, jamás se había sentido así de cohibido con alguien, jamás se había besado con alguien y era extraño que por primera vez lo hiciera con un humano, con su protegido -..D-Dean….- susurro mirando el suelo con sus mejillas rojas.

– Tú también eres especial para mí, Cas- le murmuro el cazador aun bastante cerca, haciéndole que levantara el rostro y mirara las esmeraldas de Dean. – Tú también eres especial para mí-repitió acercándose de nuevo y juntando sus labios con los de su pequeño ángel.

_CONTINUARA…_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! Me siento feliz de al fin volver y lamento la tardanza, es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, entre trabajo, fics, dibujos y otras cosas que escribo pues no he podido actualizar.

Pero pues ya volví jaja, y quiero decirles que les agradezco profundamente todo lo que han hecho por mí, dejándome reviews, con sus alertas y favoritos, de verdad mil gracias. LiaCollins, GreenEyesSpn, Rabbit in the Hat, Alyson1.0 a ustedes les agradezco aun mas por seguirme desde el comienzo y que no me han abandonado, ¡gracias!

Bueno espero que les guste este cap y me dejen reviews que es como mi oxigeno jaja. Ya cada vez se acerca lo bueno…bueno no jaja y como me dijeron que si al Sabriel pues ya comenzara a tener forma. Espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o

Con lentitud Cass abrió sus zafiros y algo avergonzado bajo la mirada, jamás se había sentido así de cohibido con alguien, jamás se había besado con alguien y era extraño que por primera vez lo hiciera con un humano, con su protegido -..D-Dean….- susurro mirando el suelo con sus mejillas rojas.

– Tú también eres especial para mí, Cas- le murmuro el cazador aun bastante cerca, haciéndole que levantara el rostro y mirara las esmeraldas de Dean. – Tú también eres especial para mí-repitió acercándose de nuevo y juntando sus labios con los de su pequeño ángel.

Los segundos parecieron alentarse, en realidad ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, ambos dentro de una nube que no les dejaba pensar con claridad, solo sintiéndose, aliento contra aliento. Los dedos de Dean se enredaron el los cabellos ajenos y comenzaron a acariciar las nuca con mucho cuidado, deseando transmitir todo aquello que sentí y que no deseaba parar.

Con un poco mas de decisión que antes, el humano intento colar su lengua al interior del ángel, sintiendo como miles de mariposas acariciaban su estomago con rapidez y haciéndole sentir ganas de reírse y sonreír. Solo por el hecho de estarse besando con tan hermoso ser.

Fue que al sentir esa humedad, propia de otra clase de beso que Cas se separo rudamente, mirando a todos lados y tiernamente sonrojado, avergonzado por los sucesos -¿Por qué rompes el beso?- pregunto fingiendo enfado agarrándole el mentón, obligándole a mirar.

-Yo…eso que estábamos… tu…- murmura entre largas pausas y nervios latentes – Vaya, bastante sorprendente que un simple beso te impida conectar tus ideas- dijo burlón el cazador, pensando en lo adorable que lucía su ángel – Es normal, es la primera vez que alguien me besa y fue bastante delicioso- contesto Cas mirando de manera seria.

Esta vez el sonrojo fue de Dean, no le sorprendía para nada la manera en que se expresaba su amigo pero esto era diferente, recordó de pronto con que ser estaba tratando. Con el puro, inocente y buen ángel que mandaron para protegerle.

-Me alegra que mis besos te gusten- dijo acercándose de nuevo, queriendo brindarle más besos a ese hermoso ser pero su intención se vio interrumpida ya que cada paso que daba para acercarse, el ángel daba uno hacia atrás, asustado.

-¿Por qué huyes?- pregunto desconcertado el humano caminando más rápido para alcanzar al ángel -¿Por qué te acercas?- respondió serio el alado casi dando saltos para no dejarse tocar.

-Por que quiero besarte- contesto Dean subiendo una ceja, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¿Por qué quieres besarme?- volvió a preguntar Cass esta vez levemente sonrojado pero mirando fijamente a su protegido – Por que quiero hacerlo, se siente bien-

Las manos del cazador alcanzaron un brazo del ojiazul y con un rudo movimiento le tomo entre sus brazos, pegando la espalda del ángel a la pared, evaluándose con decisión.

-Dean, no creo que sea buena idea intimar entre nosotros.- dijo el ángel mirándole fijamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo del humano se tensaba ante sus palabras - ¿Por qué?- susurro el cazador mirándole con hambre.

-Por que eso podría causar una barrera entre ambos que no se podría quitar tan fácilmente-dijo de corrido, casi como si estuviera recitando algo que leyó en un libro - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto medio divertido.

Cass le miro aun más confundido – Sam- susurro. Eso si le calo a el cazador. Siempre su hermano metiéndose en lo que no le interesaba, pero no dejaría que eso les afectara – Dime algo… ¿Cuándo estás conmigo sientes que algo nos aleja?- pregunto el humano agarrando la nuca de Cass y este le contesto enseguida – No, me siento más cerca de ti como jamás lo estuve con nadie mas-

Dean sonriendo pego su frente a la del ángel, mezclando sus cálido alientos y permitiéndose inhalar la colonia del ojiazul, el cual cerró los ojos intentado descifrar que era aquello que sentía y por qué se intensificaba cada vez que entraba en contacto con el mayor Winchester.

-¿Te incomoda que me acerque?

-No…-

-¿Te incomoda que te abrace?- susurro tomando entre sus brazos al ángel

-….No…-

-¿Te incomoda que te acaricie?- su dedo índice recorrió la mejilla izquierda, dejando que sus pieles se erizaran por la estática que se formaba entre ellos.

-…No…-

-¿Te incomoda que haga…esto?-

Con cuidado rozo su nariz con la del ángel y ayudado con sus manos giro un poco la cabeza del otro, haciendo que se unieran en un rico beso, lento, tranquilo y lleno de algo que ambos desconocían, ya que era la primera vez que sentían aquello.

Dean sabía que si soltaba a Cass, este caería hasta el suelo, lo sentía temblar e intuía que él estaba en las mismas condiciones, agarrado al alado solo para no caer, jamás había sentido como sus piernas flaqueaban. Ni esa manía que le surgía de cuidar a ese ser frente a él.

El ángel se mantenía estático, apenas respirando, disfrutando de ese contacto que le hacía querer dejar todo, desde que conoció a Dean Winchester había decidió dejar todo por él y lo haría con gusto, si solo con ello pudiera tener más momentos junto al humano.

Así de dulce como empezó el contacto, así se termino, separándose, respirando sobre los labios ajenos y sonriendo Dean deposito un leve beso en la comisura de los labios de Cass.

-No fue tan terrible, ¿no?- pregunto sonriendo de lado el cazador, arrogante como siempre pero con un pequeño toque de inseguridad en sus palabras, temía que a pesar de haber compartido con el ángel uno de sus besos más tierno y románticos, este no hubiera sentido nada.

-No… no lo fue, se sintió bien…húmedo…- murmuro con su tono ligeramente ronco. Sonriendo levemente. –Puedo hacerlo de nuevo…claro…Si tu quieres.- al decir eso Dean se llevo una mano a la nuca revolviendo su cabello con nerviosismo.

-No creo que sea… mala idea- contesto el alado lamiendo ligeramente sus labios y juntándolos con los de su protegido, que gustoso tomo la nuca de Cass, besándose despacio peor con un poco mas de seguridad.

Con urgencia, el cazador le tomo de la cadera, pegándole a su cuerpo, queriendo tener más contacto con ese ángel que había tocado su corazón. Sintió de pronto como las piernas del ángel fallaron levemente y tuvo que rodearle con verdadera fuerza para evitar que llegara al suelo – Hey…¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Dean mirándole fijamente.

-Mareado… tus besos me marean Dean- dijo Cas cerrando sus ojos y presionándolos para calmar su malestar – No son mis besos, necesitas descansar- al fin había recordado por que estaban ahí, Cas estaba enfermo y débil, no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, tal vez mas adelante. Se perdió unos segundos fantaseando en como seria estar en la cama con ese hermoso hombre de ojos azules.

-Ven, recuéstate- le dijo ayudándole a recargarse en la cama, quitándole los zapatos, los calcetines y la ropa, dejándole con una camiseta de tirantes y su bóxer de color claro – Listo, ahora duerme- susurro, apartando la mirada, le costaba horrores no lanzarse sobre ese chico pero estaba dispuesto a luchar contra eso, aun no era tiempo.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- pregunto con timidez el ángel, mirándole con intensidad y haciendo que Dean le mirara – Claro que si- susurro al percibir aun algo de miedo en el alado y después de cambiarse y quedar en ropa cómoda comenzó a preparar el sofá, agarrando almohada y una sabana, listo para recostarse.

- Te vas a herir al dormir ahí- le llamo Cas desde la cama, aun mirándolo con desconcierto – Créeme, esto no es nada, he dormido en lugares peores- sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo Dean continuo con su tarea de preparara su improvisada cama.

-Si quieres, puedes dormir aquí- Dean sintió como una bandada de pájaros danzaban en su estomago y si voltear a ver al ángel se acostó en el sofá – No es necesario, tu descansa, cualquier cosa estoy aquí- dijo, suplicando por piedad.

Si el ángel volvía a insistir no sabría si sería capaz de aguantar las ganas de colarse a la cama y hacer… y hacerle de todo al ojiazul_.- Clama Dean Calma- _pensaba preocupado pero gracias a dios… o al que estuviera ahí arriba, Cas ya no insistió y solo murmuro un – Buenas noches Dean- que contesto enseguida, deseándole dulces sueños a su guardián.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar a su corazón que latía con verdadera velocidad, esperando poder dormir lo suficiente para soportar el día que se le venía encima. Y Con lentitud sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad y el sueño le abatió, llevándoselo a su mundo.

En la parte baja de la casa, Sam tenia la laptop prendida y buscaba información acerca de la debilidad de los ángeles, una razón para que Cass estuviera mal y como curarlo – Eso no te ayudara de mucho sabes, no porque mi hermano se vaya significa que Dean dejara de sentir algo por el.-

El menor de los Winchester suspiro con verdadera frustración, conocía de sobra esas palabras pero no le agradaba que ese ángel se metiera en sus asunto – Pensé que estarías feliz de alejar a tu hermano de los indeseables humanos- dijo de manera acida, queriendo que el otro desapareciera.

-Vamos Sam, todos sabemos cómo te sientes y de hecho es bastante gracioso- susurro Gabriel, riendo con burla – Dime no sientes curiosidad, están arriba, solos, sin nadie que les interrumpa, sin nadie que les aleje uno de otro, preguntándote una y otra vez… ¿Dean lo estará tocando? ¿Besando? ¿Amando?, es comiquísimo ver cómo te mueres de celos y frustración por algo que es inevitable, ni tú, ni yo, ni Balth, ni nadie puede negar que lo que se está cocinando entre esos dos llegara a su estado más caliente, Sammy- dijo soplando en el oído del humano el cual se puso de pie enfadado. Listo para golpear a ese ángel.

-Si tanto te desagrada, entonces deberías largarte y dejarme solo- dijo enfadado y sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos – No voy a dejarte… no puedo dejarte…Sam- contesto Gabe tomando a Sam del hombro y apretando con fuerza- No tienes una idea de cómo me siento Gabriel, y no dejare que te burles de mi- con amargura le humano rompió el contacto que tenían.

-Lo más triste Sammy… es que se perfectamente cómo te sientes- murmuro Gabe desapareciéndose segundos después. Dejando a Sam mucho mas enfadado y de golpe cerro la laptop, sentándose con frustración y cubriéndose el rostro, intentando quitarse de la mente la imagen de su hermano besándose con Cas, acariciándolo, amándolo.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

Solo diré que lo siento enormemente, abandone mis fics por completo por mi presión de trabajo y lamento mucho mi tardanza, espero que puedan perdonarme y les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, sus favoritos y los alerts, me honran en verdad.

Lo lamento y espero reparar un poco el daño con este chap. Gracias y espero les guste y dejen reviwes.

0o0o0o

La suave textura de las sabanas encontraste con la ligeramente rugosa tela del sofá cama de Bobby le hacía regresar a la vivida realidad. Solo cerraba los ojos unos segundos y podía perderse en un sueño ligero que se volvía realidad al parpadear confundido.

Todo aquello le hacía sentirse un poco frustrado. Giro sobre si mismo haciendo que algunos resortes chirriaran ante su peso.

Podía escuchar con claridad la suave respiración de aquel ángel que reposaba con tranquilidad sin tener una idea de todo aquello que le causaba. Nunca, nadie le había causado esas reacciones, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma ponerse de pie, colarse entre las sabanas y abrazarse a ese ser tan magnífico.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro ejerciendo presión sobre su frente, intentando tranquilizarse, calmar sus impulsos, que sabía que le causarían aun más problemas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro en su respiración, sintiendo como el cansancio le hacía más difícil el mantener los ojos abiertos, de nuevo medio somnoliento escucho la respiración de su ángel, sonriendo con ternura.

Las sabanas se le resbalaron, revelando su cuerpo, su pecho desnudo y sus bóxers de color azul marino. Con algo de pereza se incorporo un poco para recoger las prendas y volverse a tapar con ellas. Fue en ese instante en el que sintió un par de dedos recorrer los músculos de sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez revelándose ante él un magnifico ángel con la ropa de dormir mal colocada y el cabello desordenado -….Cass…- susurro callándose enseguida al sentir como auqel cuerpo febril se acomodaba a su lado,

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto nervioso, sintiendo como una oleada de calor se centraba en la parte baja de su abdomen – No…- respondió el ángel acurrucándose sobre el pecho del humano, obligándole a recostarse con el - ¿Seguro?...- volvió a preguntar Dean.

Pero esta vez no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo sintió como el otro se acomodaba demasiado cerca para poder dormir - ¿no esta cómoda la cama?- pregunto el cazador, resignándose y acomodándose de lado para que ambos encajaran en el sofá.

-Estoy más cómodo aquí- susurro medio adormilado el ojiazul. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que el humano podía escuchar todo, y cuando decía todo era TODO.

Captaba la respiración lejana de su hermano y el ronquido de Bobby, así como el cantar de los grillos y el sonido del ventilador de la parte de abajo. Pero lo que no paraba de escuchar eran los suaves quejiditos que su acompañante hacia.

Cass, soltaba ruidos que le erizaban la piel, la respiración y la cercanía le hacía sentir incomodo, y deseoso de acariciarle. Pero con todas sus fuerzas decidió poner un mínimo de distancia entre sus cuerpos, cosa que el alado aprovecho para hacerse más lugar y pegarse aún más al cuerpo de Dean.

-Esto no puede ser… de verdad que no…- murmuro en voz baja, sintiendo como la nariz del ángel rozaba la unión de su cuello y hombro. – Tienes que estar bromeando.. Poniendo a uno de tus hijos tan cerca de mí..- dijo mirando al cielo, intentado librarse de su frustración cerró los ojos con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

-…Dean…-

Dio un pequeño salto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al ángel que continuaba profundamente dormido, suspirando de vez en cuando y juntándose aun mas al humano - ¿Cas?- pregunto dudoso el cazador, ganándose una leve sonrisa de parte del otro chico, que poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

Se miraron como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, queriendo comprobar que había debajo de todas esas dudas e indecisiones. Con cuidado Dean dejo correr su mano por el costado del ángel, pegando aun más sus cuerpos.

Llevo su mano al rostro de Cass. Cuidando en todo momento no despegar sus ojos de los del otro, notando la rasposa barbilla de su ángel, con mucho cuidado delineo su mentón, subiendo por el labio inferior, que palpitaba contra la yema de sus dedos.

Le fascinaba aquello del ángel, sus labios gruesos y jugosos, apetecibles de besar, morder y chupar.

-No sabes lo que me haces, cas- murmuro tomando el labio inferior del alado entre su pulgar y su índice, apretándolos un poco, viendo como el labio de su guardián lucia un poco mas rojo que antes – Mejor vete… si no quieres que yo…- al decir aquello sintió como Cas le tomaba de la nuca.

-No quiero irme, Dean- se acerco un poco más, y choco sus labios contra los del cazador, sintiéndose una vez más, ambos se acoplaron con rapidez, jugando con los labios ajenos, degustándolos como nunca lo habían hecho. Dejando que el tiempo pasara y el beso mejorara.

Con dedos temblorosos Dean acaricio el cuello de su ángel, bajando peligrosamente su mano por los hombros, notando la calidez que desprendía ese cuerpo, noto los músculos de su pecho y la fuerza de sus brazos.

Botón a botón logro admirar la piel blanca del cuello y pecho de Cass, admirando como la piel resplandecía por sí sola, haciendo que recordara a cada momento que estaba con un ser puro y hermoso.

Tomo entre sus manos la estrecha cadera, juntándolos un poco más, haciendo la presión perfecta que llevaría a ambos al abismo, sin separar sus labios, Dean estaba determinado en comerse aquella boca que se le hacía sensual.

Por el otro lado, el ángel con algo de timidez tomo entre sus dedos las hebras doradas del cazador, jalándole solo lo suficiente para imprimir un toque de pasión que no sabía bien la manera de expresar. Disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones desconocidas para el.

-Rayos… cas… - sus palabras se colaron por entre sus labios y sonriendo pego su frente con la de su ángel, respirando aquella esencia única. Sintió como la distancia entre ellos se acordaba por el acercamiento del ojiazul que enseguida tomo sus labios con un poco de timidez. Besando por instinto.

Aquella cosa que el ángel había sentido, ese instinto que le llevo a acercarse y besarse con el humano, quería volver a sentir "aquello" que percibió cuando se beso por primera vez con su cazador, y justo ahora ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago le estaba atravesando, curiosidad.

-…Dea..an..- suspiro entrecortadamente pegándose más al humano, percibiendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección – Cass… créeme que no tendrías que estar haciendo esto- dijo el rubio.

En un ágil movimiento se coloco encima de Cas, con ambas manos en las caderas del otro, dominándole totalmente. Buscando un apoyo llevo su mano izquierda al respaldo del sofá y con lentitud metió su mano por la parte baja de la camisa de dormir del ángel.

Tanteando la cálida piel de su abdomen, acariciando sin prisa, mirando como los parpados de Cass caían por instinto, retorciéndose de placer ante un toque. Le encantaba aquello, ver tan entregado a su ángel. Con timidez el ojiazul se acerco y deposito un casto beso en los labios del cazador.

Dean sonrió con cariño y suspirando enterró su cabeza en los cabellos obscuros del otro. - ¿A que vino eso?- pregunto sonriendo con cariño. El bultito que tenía entre sus manos tembló al escuchar su voz rasposa y grave y sonrojándose con gran rapidez Cass salió de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la cama.

-¿Cas?- pregunto el cazador poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al otro hasta la cama, sentándose ambos lado al lado, uno buscando la mirada del otro, encontrándose a medio camino. - ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el humano, acariciando la mejilla del alado con el dorso de su mano.

-No lo se…- dijo bajando sus ojos apenado - ¿Qué no sabes?- pregunto Dean acercándose aun mas al alado, tomando entre sus dedos un par de mechones de cabello – Ignora la razón por actual me fui a tu lado... o el por qué hice esas cosas…- dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos bastante acongojado.

-Cas.. no necesitas una razón, solo lo haces y ya- dijo quitándole importancia el rubio – Para los ángeles son es así. Nosotros hacemos todo por una razón, todo tiene un por que, no podemos dejarnos llevar por instintos por qué no los tenemos… no los tenía-

Por unos minutos el silencio sello la habitación. Dean dejo atrás esas ganas de seducir al ángel y llevarlo a su cama para concentrarse en lo que Cas acababa de decir. Si era verdad que antes no tenía eso instintos y ahora los había desarrollado estaban en un problema.

Su guardián estaba en peligro, eso era lo que le decía su corazón y no podía negar que le aterraba la idea de que algo o alguien hiriera a Cas – Tal vez… se te pego algo de nosotros. Ya sabes que los humanos nos dejamos guiar por nuestros instintos y pasiones- dijo acariciando la espalda de su ángel de forma circular – Solo… ¿tú también sientes una punzada en el corazón cada vez que me ves?-

La ingenuidad del ojiazul siempre hacia que el cazador quisiera golpearse con algo. Sin darse cuenta, Cas acababa de decirle algo muy importante y con tranquilidad se acerco y beso los labios del alado con tranquilidad – Si…así…como…la...Necesidad…de…besarte…- dijo entrecortando sus palabras con besos que caían en la mejilla, cuello y frente del alado.

-Yo también lo siento Dean. Quiero seguir pegado a ti pero… me siento extraño..un cosquilleo recorre mis brazos y piernas… y mi entrepierna me molesta… ¿eso es normal...para los humano?-Sonriendo el cazador sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por la repentina confesión.

Bueno, era algo obvio que el ojiazul le deseaba y eso le parecía perfecto, el único problema que tenía era que una parte en el interior del alado le decía que aquello estaba mal. Incluso había algo dentro de él que le indicaba que no debía hacer aquello, que sus manos no deberían corromper a Cass, pero… pero por otro lado deseaba sentir a aquel ser completamente suyo.

-¿Dean?- pregunto el ángel llamando la atención del humano que enseguida le respondió con un suave beso – Si quieres a la persona con la que estas… y la deseas…es normal- dijo vacilando un poco, viendo como los ojos azules de su interlocutor brillaban de repente.

-…Tu sabes lo que significas Dean, por ti haría todo- dijo simplemente el ángel ganándose como respuesta otro beso corto y delicado – Lo se- respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del alado – Te lo dije Cas, no importa que pase, todos estaremos juntos y te juro que te mantendré a salvo-

-…..-

Sin decir nada, ambos se recostaron en la cama, viéndose fijamente hasta que cada uno recostó su cabeza en un almohada. Dean jalo las sabanas y los cubrió con ellas. Acomodándose íntimamente, acercándose con lentitud deseando sentirse más juntos que nunca.

-Buenas noches Dean- le susurro el ángel a una corta distancia, haciéndole sentir el calor de su aliento – Descansa- susurro el cazador mientras veía como su ángel cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a relajarse para descansar un poco. Imitándolo Dean sonrió ampliamente y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose tremendamente nervioso y extremadamente contento ante este acercamiento.

El reloj siguió su camino y con lentitud el cielo se comenzó a teñir de color naranja, haciendo presencia el sol y despertando con cautela a todos los seres vivos. Fue así como el hermano de Cass, Balthazar, los encontró.

Suspirando se dejo hacer en el sillón que antes hacía de cama para Dean – Esto es malo Cassy… muy malo. Por eso no quería que estuvieras aquí, no con los humanos. ¡Rayos!- dijo con desesperación cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Era de esperarse hermano- la voz de Gabriel y su presencia alerto a Balth que incomodo se froto el puente de la nariz – No debería de ser, lo sabes bien Gabe. Si se encariña más de la cuenta con ese…humano, cas estará atrapado para siempre, no podrá dejar la tierra, no querrá dejar la tierra y eso solo le traerá su propia destrucción. Tu sabes bien como acabara esto, ya habíamos sido advertidos de esto- murmuro entre dientes el ángel rubio, mirando con enfado a su hermano

-Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, es su elección y aunque Cassy no lo sepa ya esta eligiendo, su corazón y su alma lo están haciendo- contesto Gabriel sentándose al lado de su hermano con la mirada fija a la cama.

-No debería hacerlo, tenemos que detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-No harás nada, porque no es tu decisión, ni la mía, solo de Castiel y solo él tiene el poder de salvarse o no-

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, gracias por todo el apoyo a esta humilde historia, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, ahora si actualice antes jaja, es que me llego la inspiración, mi musa se puso a trabajar en este y en mis otros fics, gracias por todo y los dejo con este chap.

Aquí les explico un poco más de la situación de nuestro angelito jaja así que espero que no se me aburran por ello, intente no ponerlo tan pesado, ahí me dicen que les pareció.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Sabía que no podría calmar a Balthazar y sabia que lo mejor era ayudarlo a la tarea que se les había encomendado.

No era la primera vez que había sentido aquello, desde hace años, siglos sentía que sus hermanos eran seres bastante extraños y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Castiel era EL punto débil de Balthazar y eso era preocupante.

Cuando se entero que Cass, su hermanito estaba en problemas, en serios problemas, Gabriel intento investigar lo más posible para rescatarlo de la raza humana, no era que no le agradaran los Winchester, solo que pensaba que en verdaderos momentos de presión al primero que mandarían a morir seria a su hermano y eso no podía permitirlo.

Así que fue la razón por la que decidió llamar al único ángel que le ayudaría a persuadir a su hermano, sin embargo no contaba con el lazo irrompible que el pequeño Cassie había formado con los humanos, en especial con su protegido, Dean Winchester.

Temía que todo se saliera de control, que no pudieran salvar a su hermano de caer, pero al verle así, entre los brazos de ese humano. Suspirando y respirando de la misma manera, la casi divina sonrisa en su rostro y la relajación de su cuerpo supo que estaba en más serios problemas y a la vez le daba envidia esa cercanía.

-No podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así, Gabriel. Tenemos que alejarlo- le dijo Balth cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria, era casi risible la situación y la estampa que en ese momento daba su hermano. - ¿Qué propones que hagamos, que lo arranquemos de los brazos de Dean?- contesto burlonamente.

Esa idea era tentadora, Cas ya no tenía los poderes necesarios para escapar de ellos, pero seguía ese venita de ver a su hermano tan…tan…cómodo.

-Seria una buena idea- respondió el ángel rubio acercándose más a la cama donde dormía la razón de su preocupación – Y en segundos se pondría en peligro para regresar con el- murmuro Gabe mirando fijamente a Balthazar – Entones hagamos que no quiera estar con él o…no sé , tu eres la mente brillante, piensa en algo, Gabriel-

No sabía muy bien que contestar, sus opciones eran pocas y el verlos así empeoraba las cosas, Castiel se veía tan cómodo al lado del humano que lo hacia reconsiderar la opción de estarlo haciendo por el bien del ángel. Estaba seguro que si seguían ese camino, su hermano menor terminaría enamorado y eso sería terrible.

Conocía leyendas en las que los ángeles se enamoraban de seres humanos y sabia que todas ellas terminaban en finales totalmente crueles, separados y sufriendo, o el humano moría de viejo y el ángel se volvía loco de tristeza o… el ángel terminaba muerto. Por algo estaba pasando todo aquello.

Cas sin darse cuenta estaba enamorándose y como ángel no sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, los ángeles no se enamoran tan fácilmente y al estar viviendo aquello, su hermanito estaba forzando su cuerpo a adaptarse al mundo humano, por ello estaba perdiendo sus poderes y por ello poco a poco dejaría de ser un ángel para volverse un humano, al menos una parte de él quería hacer eso.

Una parte del ángel de cabellos obscuros estaba cambiando por querer adaptarse y quedarse con Dean además del hecho de que había traicionado a su raza por proteger a los hermanos, se consideraba traición y al estar tan lejos del cielo poco a poco perdía fuerza y comenzaba a materializarse en la tierra como un humano mas.

-Tenemos que detener esto como sea, o si no Cassie.- dijo conmocionado Balthazar

-Lo sé hermano. No creo que la opción sea obligarle a separarse de Dean solo empeoraremos la situación. Pero podríamos por otro lado intentar hacer que Dean se aleje- Dijo Gabriel mirándose las manos con interés - ¿Cómo lo haríamos? No creo que el mono sin pelo nos escuche. A menos que…- murmuro el ángel rubio.

Gabriel volteo a verlo al no escucharlo terminar su idea y se encontró con una sonrisa perversa. – A menos que le demos en donde más le duele a Dean Winchester- concluyo el rubio.

Aquello no le estaba gustando para nada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Balth. El punto débil de Dean siempre seria a los que consideraba su familia, Bobby, Cas y Sam. Si iban por ese tenor, obligara a Dean a dejar a Cas por su hermano Sam, era el plan más lógico e infalible y por supuesto que se le había ocurrido a el peor decidió no tocar el tema con el ángel rubio porque lo que menos quería era meter al menor de los Winchester en todo esto.

-¿Usaremos a Sam?- pregunto Gabriel mirando el suelo de la habitación – Claro que usaremos a Sam, pude notar cómo se fastidiaba ante la idea de ver a su hermano mayor cuidar a Dean, además soy de la idea de que el mayor de los monos tiene complejo de hermanito menor. Solo tenemos que mover ese hilo un poco para que Dean entienda los sentimientos de su hermano y al darse cuenta cuento lo lastima su acercamiento con Cas, dejara de hacerlo. Y ahí está todo resuelto, no podremos llevara a Cass a casa-concluyo de narra su plan Balthazar.

Intento tranquilizar sus ganas de golpear a su hermano, no le agradaba nada aquel plan pero sabía que era el mejor que podían usar – Entonces tendríamos a un Sam deprimido por que lo más seguro es que sea rechazado, a un Dean terriblemente acongojado por descubrir los sentimientos de su hermano y no poder corresponderlos, además de que estará deprimido por alejarse de Cass por el cual si siente algo. Sin mencionar a nuestro hermano dolido por haber sido "rechazado" por el cazador. ¿Ese es tu plan?- pregunto Gabriel mirando los ojos azules de su hermano.

-Básicamente. Cass lo superara y los cazadores no me interesan, por mi que se revuelquen entre ellos o que no pueda mirarse a los ojos nunca más. A nosotros lo que nos importa es la seguridad de nuestro hermano menor. Eso haremos Gabriel- concluyo desapareciendo dl cuarto y dejando a el castaño mirando por última vez a la pareja que ahora estaban en una posición mas cómoda, Cass enterrado entre los brazos de Dean, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

-Esto no será agradable- susurro tomando asiento, alejado de ellos, mirando como ambos chicos se juntaban cada vez mas.

Dean tenía su brazo alrededor de la cadera de su ángel y sus dedos acariciaban la amplia espalda, podía sentir el delicioso aroma que desprendía la piel de su acompañante y aun dormido notaba la calidez que se posaba en su corazón cada vez que tenía cerca a su guardián, suspirando abrió los ojos con pesadez. Momento que aprovecho Gabriel para desvanecerse antes de ser atrapado en una situación incómoda.

-¿Qué hora es?- murmuro Dean mirando su reloj en el buro derecho, pero antes de poder distinguir con nitidez los números llevo sus ojos a su ángel, el cual lentamente abría sus ojos por el movimiento que hizo Dean. Se miraron por un rato y el cazador sonriendo se acerco y deposito u casto beso en los labios del alado.

-Buen día Cas- dijo el cazador separándose solo unos centímetros, sus alientos aun mezclándose, el ángel sonrió y respondió el saludo con otro beso – Buen día, Dean-

Con pereza el humano se pudo de pie, dejando entre las sabanas a su ángel, mirándole con cariño, notando como el alado le miraba desplazarse por el cuarto, reuniendo sus pertenencias para tomar una ducha.

Viendo de esa manera a Dean se sentía feliz, aun no sabía el pro que de esa extraña sensación en la boca de estomago, pero solo verle así, despeinado y aun somnoliento le hacía sentir afortunado.

Daba gracias al señor de haberlo puesto como guardián de los Winchester, más aun, le dio el privilegio de bajar al infierno para sacar a un alma tan pura y noble como la del cazador. Jamás pensó que esa misión le traería tantos problemas y a la vez tantas alegrías, ahora comprendía mas el por qué su padre estaba fascinado por los humanos y admiraba totalmente la creación que hizo.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí acostado?- pregunto Dean burlonamente aventándole una playera – Sería bueno que también te bañaras- le dijo el humano sonriendo.

Castiel sonrió levemente y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el cazador y tomando una toalla que el mayor de los Winchester le ofrecía – Gracias- respondió metiéndose en el cuarto de baño. Dean al verlo entrar se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para darle un poco de privacidad.

Antes de cerrarla por completo escucho la voz de su ángel llamándolo – Dean- así que más rápido que un vampiro hambriento volvió a abrir el cuarto de baño y se fijo que el ojiazul estaba parado en el cancel de la regadera, mirando algo descolocado las perillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto acercándose la ángel –¡ Podrías decirme como se usa'- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Dean estaba a punto de soltarse a reír a carcajadas pero logro controlarse soltando solo una leve risa y procedió a abrir las llaves y mediar el agua para Cas.

-Jajaja Listo Alitas- dijo Dean bromeando – ¿También quieres que te quite la ropa?- pregunto aun burlándose un poco de la ingenuidad del ángel – Eso si se hacerlo, Jamás me había dado un baño- respondió el ojiazul comenzando a desvestirse sin ningún pudor enfrente de Dean.

Se perdió por unos segundos observando cómo era revelada toda esa piel pálida, asombrado de lo bien que lucía y lo suave que parecía a la vista, tentado lleva sus dedos a la espalda del ángel y rozo con sus yemas la columna, bajando con lentitud, recorriendo vertebra por vertebra, sintiendo como la piel de Cas se erizaba.

-Se siente bien- susurro abiertamente, sin pudor y sin saber lo que ello significaba para el cazador – Y esto solo es una caricia, Cas, una inocente caricia- dijo acercándose un poco y besando el hombro derecho con suavidad. - ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacerme, Dean?- pregunto el ángel con voz segura. Sintiéndose a salvo con Dean, sabiendo que pasar a lo que pasara podía contar con aquel humano.

-Puedo hacerte lo que quieras, puedo enseñarte tantas cosas, Cas- susurro tomándole de la cadera y juntando su pecho a la espalda del ángel. , suspirando y encantado del color rosa que se acentuaba en las mejillas de Cas, producto del vapor del agua cálida.

-Sera mejor que te metas a bañar, cualquier cosa estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el cazador, ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza. Salió del baño y dejo entreabierta la puerta para poder estar al pendiente de su guardián, el cual ya se encontraba disfrutando del agua.

Con lentitud llevo sus manos a su cabello húmedo, retirando todos los mechones de su frente y suspirando con satisfacción. Tomo entre sus manos el pequeño artefacto de color blanco (recordaba que lo llamaban jabón) y comenzó a frotarlo entre sus manos para crear espuma y comenzar a lavar su cuerpo.

Dejo correr sus manos por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, aun tenia presente el olor de Dean, su calor, la humedad de sus besos. Recordaba perfectamente todo y esa extraña sensación se formo en su estomago de nuevo. Sintió calor, así que cambio la temperatura un poco (no sin antes quemarse al girar la perilla equivocada).

Deseaba refrescarse, pero por alguna razón el calor iba en aumento, subiendo cada vez mas y mas, hasta que algo contrariado puso el agua helada, sintiendo piquetes en todo su cuerpo. Sintiéndose aun caliente miro su cuerpo y por primera vez se quedo estupefacto al notar que una parte de su cuerpo no estaba como debía de estar, como siempre estaba.

Sin entender aquello miro hacia todos lados, dudando en si debía de llamar a Dean o remediar aquello de alguna forma, decidiéndose por lo segundo, así que con cuidado llevo sus manos a esa zona, sorprendiéndose por esa descarga de electricidad que cruzo su cuerpo al tocarse, sintió sus rodillas fallar y caer en el frio piso, tirando el jabón y diversos productos que estaban en el baño. Un sonido desconocido salió de su garganta y por primera vez experimento la vergüenza cuando alertado por el ruido un Dean Winchester apareció en la puerta alarmado.

-¿Cas, estas bien?- pregunto el humano mirando a el ángel en el suelo.

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja Soy mala, no es cierto, ¡grax por leer y espero sus reviews!

Nota: Lo ves LiaCollins de ahí lo del baño de agua fría jaja.


	13. Chapter 13

Sin entender aquello miro hacia todos lados, dudando en si debía de llamar a Dean o remediar aquello de alguna forma, decidiéndose por lo segundo, así que con cuidado llevo sus manos a esa zona, sorprendiéndose por esa descarga de electricidad que cruzo su cuerpo al tocarse, sintió sus rodillas fallar y caer en el frio piso, tirando el jabón y diversos productos que estaban en el baño. Un sonido desconocido salió de su garganta y por primera vez experimento la vergüenza cuando alertado por el ruido un Dean Winchester apareció en la puerta alarmado.

-¿Cas, estas bien?- pregunto el humano mirando a el ángel en el suelo.

El sonido de las cuerdas vocales del humano le llegaban desde muy lejos, ysolo con escuchar esa melodiosa mezcla de timbres, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, alarmado, sin cubrir su cuerpo y sin pudor alguno se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo del humano.

Pegando su espalda en un lado del mosaico de la regadera, viendo como Dean desde le puerta le miraba fijamente, sintió su abdomen cosquillearle y sus piernas flaquear. Resbalándose hasta el suelo, con las piernas juntas y encogidas, cubriéndose ligeramente.

Las palabras se murieron en los labios del humano sin ser pronunciadas y es que estaba frente a tanta belleza que le parecía un ilusión, ya había visto ese cuerpo antes, pero jamás tan detenidamente, antes no sabía que su ángel sentía algo parecido a lo que él, antes no tenían esa vibra tan mágica que los ataría cual imanes de cargas opuestas.

Ahora todo era magia, sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de sus cabellos, bajando por sus mejillas, haciéndolas de repente rojizas, bajando por su cuello, acelerando su corazón, haciendo que se bombeara la sangre a una gran velocidad, situándose en su entrepierna.

Deseaba mas que nada poder caminar, acercarse a ese ángel y comenzar a besarle, acariciarle, fue entonces cuando noto que su guardián lucia desconcertado e intentando dejar a un lado su instinto que le decía que debía saltarle encima, se acerco con paso lento, temiendo asustar mas a Cass.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta rozando sus rodillas con delicadeza, intentando no fijarse en lo suave que era su piel o en la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió cada vertebra de la espalda.

- No lo se- murmuro el ángel levantando la cabeza y prendado su mirada a la del cazador – Fue tan raro, tan… caliente- susurro desconcertado.

Los ojos del cazador se abrieron con sorpresa y volvió a recordar la erección que traía aprisionada en sus pantalones. Le costaba bastante calmarse y luego su ángel le soltaba tremendas cosas, sabía que era ingenuo y puro (una voz en la mente le recalco que eso se le quitaría pronto, el se lo quitaría)

-Comencé a pensar en ti y en tus besos, y de pronto no se… un calor se expandió por mi cuerpo y… paso estos- dijo abriendo sus piernas y mostrando su intimidad.

Para aquellos momentos el cazador deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpearse con algo, no podía creer aquello – Me di un impulso de tocarme y así lo hice pero… algo extraño paso yo…-

De pronto el ángel gurdo silencio sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por lo que sucedió, ambos se miraron y por primera vez se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban aun con la regadera prendida, empapados completamente.

La ropa de Dean se le pegaba dejando ver su pecho fuerte y su abdomen ligeramente marcado.

Otra ola de extraño calor recorrió el cuerpo del ojiazul, que por un impulso al verse tan cerca de su encargo, se abalanzo a besarlo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Dean aunque sorprendido no tardo en corresponder los besos, sería una grosería negarse, seria lo ms estúpido que pudiera hacer, cuando se moría de ganas de tener a ese ángel a su lado, deseaba más que nunca marcarlo para sí.

Con rapidez, los chicos se pusieron de pie y el cazador fue guiando a empujones a su pareja hacia su habitación, cayendo ambos en la cama, empapando las sabanas y comenzando a acariciarse.

0o0o0o

-¡Tienes que hacer algo, Gabriel!- grito el rubio ángel, sintiendo las vibraciones procedentes de su hermano menor – Algo le pasa a Cassie, puedo sentirlo.-

Los ángeles se movían a gran velocidad, volando para llegar de nuevo a la morada de los cazadores. Emprendieron ese viaje en cuanto sintieron como su hermano menor comenzaba a sentir todo aquello. Los ángeles tenían una conexión entre ello, al menos algunos lo tenían, cuando se formaba un vinculo de hermandad al compartir su energía vital, su gracia.

Tal como habían hecho, por ello cuando sintieron ese cambio se alertaron, Gabriel sabia perfectamente de que se trataba aquello, su hermano estaba experimentando por primera vez "el deseo" y sabían que si las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos todo acabaría.

-Ese asqueroso humano, como se atreve a tocarlo, voy a matar a ese mono sin pelo, lo juro- dijo Balth apretando sus dientes.

-No lo harás, necesitamos algo que los separe- murmuro Gabriel – Lo único que parara a Dean puede ser... Sam- susurro de pronto.

-Tengo un plan, mantente al margen Balth, yo hare todo- fue lo último que dijo el ángel de cabellos castaños, apresurando su paso y apareciendo en la parte baja de la casa de Bobby.

Busco rápidamente al hermano menor de los Winchester y lo encontró tirado sobre el sofá, mirando a la nada de forma distraída, suspirando a cada segundo - ¿De verdad tendrías que estar perdiendo el tiempo?- pregunto el ángel sobresaltando a Sam

-¿Cómo..? Olvídalo, ¿Qué quieres Gabriel?- pregunto incorporándose con rapidez, fingiendo interés en varios libros regados en el lugar, tomando uno al azar – Estas perdiendo a Dean y te quedas tan tranquilo, como si no te importara – susurro con acides el ángel

Agito la cabeza, negando con algo de desesperación, fijo su mirada en los ojos color caramelo del otro y por segundos sintió tranquilidad, que solo duro eso , segundos - ¿A ti que rayos te importa? Si Dean se aleja de mi a ti no te importa-

-Cierto, pero me importa que se acerque demás a mi hermano- concluyo el alado acercándose peligrosamente a Sam, con las narices rozándose.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el menor de los Winchester, mirando con ojos de cachorro abandonado a Gabriel. Se sentía bastante triste por todo, claro que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su ángel y por supuesto que sabía que Dean era bien correspondido, aunque le doliera, aunque se muriera de celos.

- Los ángeles no somos como ustedes, nosotros cuando entregamos el corazón lo hacemos de verdad y Cass jamás se entregara físicamente si no entrega su corazón. Si eso pasa tu hermano tendrá un gran poder sobre mi hermano, no pudo dejar que pase, no quiero que nadie lo lastime.

Los ángeles no podemos enamorarnos de los humanos, viven muy poco y jamás se entregan de verdad, son cambiantes, despreciables, débiles. En cuanto ven a alguien con mejor físico se alejan de su anterior pareja, solo se usan, pero nosotros… cuando lo hacemos lo hacemos enserio, entregamos nuestro corazón totalmente y no podemos ver a otro ser que no sea nuestra pareja.

Si permitimos que esos dos se unan físicamente, Dean conocerá lo que es el amor incondicional de una pareja, conocerá el placer más sublime y estoy seguro que le encantara, pero los humanos como dije se encaprichan fácilmente e igual se les va el deseo, no pasara mucho para que tu hermano quiera a otro, desee a otro y deje a mi pobre Cass, con el corazón roto y un vinculo inquebrantable. No quiero eso para él, ni para él ni para mí.- termino de decir Gabriel.

El cazador no deseaba meterse, un lado de el le imploraba que corriera y arrancara al ángel, que tanto les había ayudado, de los brazos de su hermano. Dean era solo suyo, completamente suyo desde que era un niño pequeño.

El único ser al que realmente quería, al que admiraba y del que se enamoro totalmente, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía sentir aquello por alguien que tenía su misma sangre, pero no podía evitar recordar que era ese hombre el único que cuido de él, que le enseño lo que verdaderamente importa. Que sin importar cuantas veces se equivoco siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo a salir del problema.

Por ello mismo se sentía terrible al detestar al ángel, su hermano jamás había sentido nada que no fuera lujuria por otra persona y el solo hecho de ver como la mirada de Dean se iluminaba con la presencia de Cass, le hacía sentirse dolido, enfadado y terriblemente celoso.

-Yo creo… que tienes una oportunidad-

Las palabras de Gabriel le llegaron al alma, ¿eso era cierto?, le miro con fijación notando como el color caramelo en los ojos del ángel se obscurecía un poco – No podemos dejar que esos dos se unan mas de lo que están, tienes que recuperar a tu hermano.

-Pero…- murmuro tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba. Gabriel sintiéndose peor que nunca se acerco al menor de los cazadores y tomándolo de su muñeca lo jalo para ponerlo de pie.

-No hay pero que valga, tienes que alejarlos. Tu puedes hacerlo Sam- le susurro sin soltarle la mano, dejándose embelesar por el suave y cálido tacto de la mano de su humano.

-¿De verdad crees que Dean… podría fijarse en mi… de esa manera?- pregunto vacilante el humano dejándose arrastrar por el ángel, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación que su hermano ocupaba.

-¿Quién no podría fijarse en ti?, eres perfecto.- fue la respuesta que le dio Gabriel, pero aun así, aun con las palabras extrañas del ángel se sentía inseguro.

-¿Dejaras que te lo quiten?- fue la última patadita que necesitaba, tomando una gran bocanada de aire tomo la perilla de la habitación y entro en ella, preparado mentalmente para encontrar al hombre que quería y a su ángel en posiciones comprometedoras o peor… Haciendo el amor.

La cama revuelta fue una puñalada pero ver a su hermano sentado sobre las caderas del ángel, sobre el suelo fue su perdición. Su garganta se seco y sus ojos asombrados miraban como los dos inquilinos poco a poco se separaban por su intromisión.

-¿Sammy?- pregunto rápidamente Dean aun luciendo ligeramente acalorado. Abajo de el Cass le miraba con ojos vidriosos, como si hubiera llorado.

-¿Qué...?- pero antes de terminar su pregunta, Gabriel ya había entrado a la habitación apartando con rapidez a Dean y cubriendo con su chaqueta a su hermano menor. – Gabe- susurro el ángel de ojos azules.

-Calma- fue la única palabra que le dijo su hermano mayor, tomándole entre sus brazos, y desapareciendo del lugar. Dejando a los hermanos Winchester viéndose fijamente.

Dean tomo su camisa y se la comenzó a poner, sin mirar a su hermano menor. Esa actitud en verdad le dolió a Sam, pero al ver que tan alterado estaba su hermano mayor decidió que lo mejor era no tener ese contacto visual que tanto le encantaba.

-Dean…- le llamo lentamente, tanteando el terreno, queriendo ver el ánimo de su hermano – No paso nada Sam- contesto con la voz vibrante, conteniéndose.

-No soy un idiota, sé muy bien lo que pasa entre tú y Cass…- murmuro haciendo que el mayor levantara su mirada y que ambas se encontraran.

El mayor siguió en su comino de colocarse correctamente la ropa, sin querer enfrentar a Sammy, la otra persona por la que con gusto moriría, su hermano pequeño y el ángel eran los dos amores de su visa, en diferentes formas. Sam era su familia y Cas… ese ángel lo volvía tan vulnerable.

-No se de que hablas, Sammy- susurro el cazador mas grande, queriendo salir de esa habitación lo antes posible.

-¡No m mientas! ¡No soy entupido!, T he visto como le miras, como le sonríes. Como.. cada vez que aparece tu mirada se ilumina, sé muy bien porque es, me paso los mismo con Jess, yo.. yo la amaba-

-Claro que la amabas, casi te mueres por estar con ella- dijo Dean fingiendo e intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Es lo que te pasa a ti?. ¿Te enamoraste de Cass-

El silencio entra ambos hermanos solo iba rompiendo cada vez un poco mas el corazón de Sam.

-Solo…dímelo Dean, ¿estás enamorado de él? – pregunto dudativo Sam, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta. Suspiro con pesadez desenado que las cosas no acabaran así, al menos no para el, quería luchar para tener más que el amor fraternal de su hermano, quería que lo mirara como miraba a Cass, eso era lo que más deseaba.

-No se que decirte Sammy. Ni siquiera me entiendo yo mismo- murmuro entre dientes Dean, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Ah…eso me da esperanzas- susurro Sam, acercándose rápidamente a su hermano – Gabriel me dijo que lo hiciera, que te lo dijera porque si no te perdería. No puedo perderte sin luchar, no a ti- dijo mirando a su hermano con desesperación.

-Tal vez tu no tengas tus sentimientos bien definidos, pero yo si tengo los míos. Dean, de verdad que no bromeo y no quiero que te alejes de mi, por eso me calle en muchas ocasiones, pero no puedo dejarte marchar con alguien, no puedo dejar que te enamores de alguien sin que lo sepas. Te quiero- le dijo tomándole el cuello con fuerza a su hermano.

-Wooo… ¿volviese a leer los libros románticos de Bobby? Por que este grado de cursilería fraternal es demasiado. Sabes que te quiero Sammy, eres mi familia.- contesto el rubio intentando zafarse, algo no andaba bien, definitivamente.

-No Dean… te quiero …para mí- susurro tan bajo que el cazador a penas puedo escucharle – Se que no esperabas esto y que no es algo normal y que…- dijo siendo interrumpido cuando su hermano se alejo abruptamente.

-¿Te volviste loco? Esto es una completa locura, yo… dime que no es cierto Sammy, todo esto es solo una broma. ¿verdad?- pregunto desconcertado Dean.

-¿Tanto te asquea la idea de que te quiera?- pregunto el castaño sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos. Poniendo cara de cachorrito olvidado.

A verlo Dean comprobó que aquello no era una broma, que todo era verdad y que su hermanito sentía lago más que amor fraternal por el. – Sam, yo no puedo hacerlo, yo… te quiero pero no de esa manera, pensé que tu sentías lo mismo por mí, jamás me imagine que todo esto pasaría. Yo no puedo corresponderte, no de la manera que quieres.-

-No lo imaginaste, ¿No pensaste que ir al infierno por mi me haría cambiar?. NO pensaste que todas las veces que me protegiste, todas tus acciones, tus palabras, tus actos, tu risa, tu compañía, me harían caer. ¿No lo pensaste?-

-Cada cosa la hice porque eres mi hermanito y por ello mismo no puedo hacerte ese daño, si te correspondiera me lo pensaría pero yo sé que no siento lo mismo por ti- concluyo Dean mirando desconcertado a su hermano.

-Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo, por favor- susurro acercándose a Dean, tomo sus mejillas entre sus mano y por primera vez tomo los labios de su hermano, los mordió ligeramente, queriendo que Dean le siguiera, que correspondiera un poco, pero eso no sucedió y se sintió tan frio, tan horrendo ese beso que lo termino rápidamente.

-¿De verdad no sientes nada?- pegunto con el corazón a punto de estallarle

- Besas bien, pero no, no sentí nada, solo tristeza. Por ti- dijo Dean tallando ligeramente su labio inferior, queriendo borrar el calor de los de su hermano.

-¿Qué sientes cuando besas a Cass?- pregunto Sam mirando el suelo y retorciéndose las manos con pesar y frustración.

-Deja de hacerte daño Samy, tu y Cas son mi vida peor son diferentes y yo…-

-¿QUÉ SIENTES?- grito desesperadamente, levantando la cabeza y dejando sus lagrimas caer.

-Placer, calidez, deseo, amor. Sammy de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño- dijo acercándose a su hermano menor, queriendo borrar ese semblante triste.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya no lo hagas por favor Dean- dijo suspirando y abriendo la puerta del cuarto – Voy a bajar, creo que deberías seguir adelante- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose el pero ser humano del mundo, le había confesado su amor y había sido rechazado.

Se sentía estúpido y dolido, bajo las escaleras sin fijarse realmente y por ello no puedo ver como una ángel de ojos color caramelo le miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento tanto Sam… si yo fuera Dean jamás te dejaría ir. Jamás-

CONTINUARA….

Hola, gracias por a todos por leer y por ser tan magníficos lectores los que me dejan reviews, los amo. Lamento mucho mi retraso es que en verdad la inspiración me llega de golpe y escribo muchas cosas a la vez. Además estoy enferma y no pienso bien las cosas XDDD Mi musa se droga conmigo. Bueno de nuevo grax y espero sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte. ¡Los quiero mucho!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, primero que nada. ¡Felices fiestas! Es muy tarde pero quise actualizar antes de irme a mi viaje. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por todos los que leen. Por los que siguen la historia, a los que me dejan review, los que me ponen como favorito, etc. No saben cómo les doy gracias, me dan la confianza de seguir escribiendo (aunque no lo haga muy bien)

Espero que se la pasen bien y me regalen un Review. Para que cuando regrese los vea llena de emoción. Los quiero y muchas gracias.

0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No fue consciente de lo que pasaba, solo podía ver con claridad una cosa.

PLACER.

En varias ocasiones sus hermanos le habían hablado de ese tema, incluso el sentía placer emocional por sus relación con sus hermanos, o el placer físico cuando disfrutaba de algún platillo delicioso que le brindaban los hermanos Winchester.

Pero nada como lo que sentía al pensar en Dean.

Dean.

Era un placer diferente, de ese que cierras los ojos y sonríes solo porque si, del que sientes al abrazar a alguien, al acariciarlo. Ese placer que se pone en la boca del estomago en forma de mariposas y que poco a poco se va extendiendo por cada célula y poro hasta perderse en la intimidad de sus piernas. ESA clase de placer que a pesar de nunca haberlo experimentado, varias veces lo había visto.

Era algo que tenían los humanos, algo bello y brillante. Incluso en su hogar se daba, pero era complicado. Gabriel le había contado muchas historias en las que los ángeles se enamoraban entre ello y juntos formaban una alianza.

También estaban las historias trágicas en las que los ángeles se enamoraban perdidamente de los humanos y estos les correspondían solo temporalmente, hasta que alguien más novedoso llegaba a su mundo y se iba. Esas historias jamás las lograba comprender.

Como un ángel podía enamorarse de un humano, no podía negar que eran criaturas hermosas, su Padre había hecho un perfecto trabajo al crearles, pero él era un ángel y su única tarea en el mundo era hacer lo que le estaba ordenado. Al menos eso solía pensar.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando le presentaron al pequeño ser que debía cuidar y ayudar, más aun cuando le llamaron para sacarlo del infierno y guiarlo por el camino de la luz. Situaciones que cambiaron su forma de ver la vida, y desesperado por lograr alcanzar la verdad, decidió desafiar a su gente y todo se volvió confuso, ahora solo tenía una idea clara.

Su misión era proteger a Dean Winchester y hacer lo que fuera para que el triunfara.

Proteger a ese hermoso humano, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Ese humano hermoso que le había protegido, le había abrazado, besado y acariciado, despertando en él un sentimiento infinito y delicioso, despertando por primera vez el placer físico, del que tanto había oído hablar.

Por eso, por la intensidad que le rebasó y el placer húmedo y cálido le atravesó, no pudo detener las lagrimas de delicioso gozo. Sintió como las manos y los labios del cazador pararon y ese simple hecho le dio el suficiente tiempo de volver a usar sus pulmones, abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en el ser que estaba encima de el.

-¿Cas?... yo… lo siento, por favor… no llores- le susurro acariciándole con ternura las mejillas, apartando las lagrimas.

-Dean… no entiendo…no entiendo que me pasa- respondió encogiéndose un poco, mas confundido por sus propios sentimientos que por las acciones del cazador. Dean le miro bastante preocupado, parecía que al fin se dio cuenta que llevo las cosas muy rápido, haciendo que su alado se sintiera inseguro.

-No te pasa nada, es…normal, ya sabes cuando una persona desea a otra-

-El problema es que… no lo sé, es la primera vez que deseo a alguien, creo que lo hago, te necesito y no logro entender bien porque- dijo el alado mirando fijamente a Dean.

-Me alegra que lo hagas, yo también te necesito, te deseo como no tienes una idea. Jamás había sentido esto por otro ser.- murmuro el cazador acercándose lentamente para robarle otro beso a su ángel. Fue un eso rico y sutil, dejándose sentir.

-Dean…yo..creo que te…-

Fue en aquel momento en el que la puerta de la recamara se ario de par en par, dejando ver a un alterado Sam Winchester. Cas miro por encima del hombro del cazador y vislumbro a su propio hermano, con angustia en los ojos.

-Gabe-

Su hermano se movió rápidamente y entre parpadeos fue alejado del calor de su cazador. Extrañado miro alrededor, Se encontraban en un bello bosque, noto la perfección de la creación de su padre, tan hermoso como el mismo ser que había dejado en otro lugar, así que con bastante fuerza se separo del abrazo de su hermano.

-No tenias por que sacarme de ahí- dijo acomodándose torpemente la ropa que su hermano mayor uso para taparle.

-Creo que antes, deberías ponerte algo más decente, cualquiera que te viera diría que eres un borracho y no un ángel del señor- respondió molesto Gabriel frotándose con frustración el puente de su nariz.

-Debo volver, los Winchesters están desprotegidos sin mí- alego, deseando en verdad regresar con Dean.

-¿Y hacer que Cassie? Revolcarte con el cómo…como uno de ellos- al escuchar aquello el pelinegro giro para encarar a su hermano, lucia bastante ofendido por aquello – Crees que no me di cuenta, que no nos damos cuenta de nada. Te veo, te siento hermano, temblando de ganas por meterte con ese humano, como si de verdad valiera la pena.-

-Si quisiera meterme con él, es mi problema no el tuyo-

-Te equivocas, Cassie. Eres nuestro hermanito y ni Gabriel ni yo queremos verte destruido- murmuro el tercer hermano, Balth se acerco con cautela poniéndole sobre los hombros un abrigo de color negro. – No queremos que te lastimen, ni que hagas algo tan estúpido como entregarte a alguien que no podrá responderte con la misma intensidad.-

Gabriel miraba enfadado a su hermano menor y sintió unas ganas de golpearle para hacerle abrir los ojos. No podía creer que hubiera tenido que caer tan bajo e incitar de esa manera la pobre Sam Winchester para poder salvar a aquel ingrato que no veía que intentaban salvarle.

-No soy un ángel nuevo como para que me tengan que cuidar- murmuro el ojiazul, apartando el brazo de Balth de sus hombros – Me voy con mi encomendado-

- Deja de actuar como un humano, no lo eres, eres un ángel y exactamente, tu misión es proteger a Dean Winchester y ayudarle a cumplir su misión de salvar el equilibrio. Jamás fue tu misión relacionarte físicamente o emocionalmente con él. ¡Eso corrió por parte tuya!- Grito Gabriel enfurecido.

-¡Gabriel, contrólate!- intento calmarlos el ángel rubio pero sus hermanitos parecían fuera de control, ambos con sus pupilas dilatadas y las ganas de destrozarse.

- Dime Cassie, ¿Se siente bien ser usado? ¿Te gusta cuando te toca? ¿Cuándo te besa? Quieres sentir como te domina, como te toma. Solo para dejarte- Continúo el castaño acercándose al testarudo Castiel.

-Dean no es como los demás-

-No seas ingenuo, ¿Qué crees que pase después que te le entregues?. Yo te diré que pasara, tu corazón se quedara enredado en las sabanas de su lecho, tus latidos se alinearan a los de él y comenzaras a sentir que tu solo existes en el mundo para ver su sonrisa, o sus ojos. Después encontrara a alguien más, por que así son los humanos, no se entregan completamente, jamás lo hacen. Aman el Placer.

Aman sentirse deseados y aman probar por todos lados. ¿Sabes que pasara contigo? Yo te diré que pasara. Te ocultaras en las sombras, deseando que vuelva a mirarte, que vuelva a quererte, que te desee y si no lo hace no importara por que aunque te mueras de dolor o de ganas solo querrás que la sonrisa no desaparezca de su rostro….- Hablaba tan fuerte y rápido que Cas sintió bastante intimidado, sintió dudas de si mismo y de los sentimientos de Dean.

-El no…-

- Pasaran toda su vida cuidándole, queriendo construir su felicidad a pesar que eso te rompa y cuando muera… cuando muera te querrás arrancar las alas y morir con él. Eso te pasara y nadie podrá evitarlo. Ahora puedes parara, aun no te entregas físicamente a él, aun tienes una oportunidad de-

-¡No lo entiendes! Ya no puedo, desde hace tiempo ya no puedo hacerlo. Se lo que dices y sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo alejarme de Dean. Ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Tal vez no ha tenido mi cuerpo pero tiene mi corazón- respondió Cass haciendo que Gabe negara con la cabeza y se cubriera la cara con ambas manos.

El hermano rubio que miraba y escuchaba atento apretó los ojos con fuerza - ¡Oh Cassie! Esto no puede estar pasando, de verdad que no. Dime que no te has enamorado de él, dime que no eres tan estúpido como para entregarle tu corazón-

-No es algo que pudiera evitar… fue algo que se dio y lamento mucho que estén preocupados por algo que no me hiere. Es increíble, jamás pensé sentir esto por alguien, en todos los años que llevo vivo jamás había experimentado algo así y de verdad quiero que las cosas entre Dean y yo se den-

- Cass, hermanito, no es lo que crees. Si te dejas seducir por el no habrá vuelta atrás, esta es tu prueba- murmuro Balth agarrándole de la nuca.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con ternura como queriendo hacer entender al otro sin poder lograrlo en su totalidad.

-¿Mi prueba?-

-Así es. Te dieron muchas oportunidades para reponerte y volver al camino que te encomendaron peor tú te negaste a todo eso, creen que se debe a tu fijación por Dean así que hicieron que el sintiera aquello por ti, para hacerte caer en la tentación. Si te dejas llevar por tus instintos y sedes te volverás un mortal.

Un pobre e indefenso mortal sabiendo lo que fuiste pero siendo aun más débil que los humanos normales, castigado a ver toda la destrucción del mundo sin poder hacer nada. Por ello no podemos dejar que te pierdas. No queremos que seas un humano- concluyo Gabriel cruzado de brazos y dándole una mirada de verdadera preocupación.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero es mi decisión. Si solo pudiera mostrarle todo lo que los Winchesters me han enseñado, se que entenderían, las vidas de los humanos son hermosas e importantes de igual manera y no es justo que sacrifiquen a los hermanos por esto, ni que la tierra que mi padre creo se vea devastada. Tiene que haber otra opción. Podríamos intentar otra manera, Balth se que estas de acuerdo conmigo, te gusta mucho mas estar aquí en la tierra que arriba en casa.

Gabriel tu mismo lo dijiste, esta guerra se repetirá una y otra vez y ya no quieres ver a tu familia discutir y lastimarse. Por eso les pido a ambos que se unan a esto, que nos unamos con los hermanos Winchesters para poder tener la tranquilidad que tanto deseamos- el ángel de ojos azules hablaba con tanta devoción que temieron que hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Hermano, tienes que reflexionar, ya te dijimos que esto es tu prueba y de verdad queremos que la pases y que tengas aun tu gracia, que sigas siendo un ángel y eso solo lo lograras si te mantienes alejado de Dean y regresas al cielo. Todos los ángeles están observándote y muchos aseguran que fallaras y te transformaras en un ser humano- continuo Gabriel intentado meter un poco de cordura pero la fe ciega de los ojos azules aun permanecía intacta.

-Luchare por lo que creo y por lo que quiero, no voy a abandonarles, ellos son mi familia, ellos son las personas que más quiero en este mundo. Esos hermanos me mostraron lo que significa el amor de verdad. ¡No voy a dejarlos!- los ojos azul mar brillaban con un toque de enojo, no deseaba alejarse de los cazadores, de Dean. Ahora ya no concebía la vida sin él, desde hace años ya no concebía la vida sin ese humano de ojos verdes – Y si por eso debo renunciar a ser un Ángel, que así sea-

-No te dejaremos, aun puedes regresar. Escúchame bien, en el momento en el que te entregues a los placeres en brazos de ese mono sin pelo será tu fin, habrás caído y tu gracia se irá por completo de ti. Gabriel te dio de su energía y aun te la da, por eso sigues en pie. Si te atreves a tener relaciones con él, tu vínculo y el de Gabe se romperán y solo sufrirás el dolor, enfermaras y dejaras de ser nuestro hermano. No podemos permitir que te toque- alego el ángel rubio. Tomando con fuerza los hombros de Cass.

- Reflexiona Cassi es por tu propio bien, vamos a alejarte lo antes posible, no te merece. Dean no se enamora, se revuelca con cualquier chica guapa se le cruza en el camino y tu eres precioso, además de que contigo comparte el secreto de que en el mundo hay mas que humanos. Eso te hace único, por eso se engancho de ti. Además jamás ha estado con un hombre, solo está experimentando contigo y cuando lo haga y se dé cuenta de que no es tan delicioso como estar con una chica se alejara de nuevo y te dejara, en este mundo decadente, con esta gente decadente sin amor, sufriendo por algo que deseas con todas tus fuerzas y no sucederá jamás. Porque ya se habrá interesado en alguien más- el ángel de ojos caramelo hablaba bastante agitado y poco a poco apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Dean no es Sam-

Gabriel levanto la cabeza y miro a su hermano con la boca abierta, sorprendido en verdad por lo que acaba de escuchar. Casi con pavor miro desconcertado a sus dos hermanos los cuales le miraban fijamente. Balth solo negó con determinación, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Cas ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Sé lo que sientes por él, todos lo hacemos. Por ello creí que me entenderías, que comprenderías estos sentimientos que crecen cada día por él y este terrible impulso de querer estar con él, de rozarle, de besarle. Jamás había sentido deseo por nadie y puedo decirte seriamente que lo deseo. Deseo a Dean y sé que el también lo hace. No es como dices.

Dean tiene mucha experiencia pero no me ha mentido, no me dice que me ama ni me jura nada. Sé que está experimentando y yo también lo hago, experimento el amor, pensé que estarían felices de que al fin pude sentir algo más que amor fraternal por mi familia, al fin siento eso que ustedes tantas veces me describieron.- Murmuro Cas, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

Los tres guardaron silencio, mirándose con recelo y miedo. Todo se había salido de control y los tres sabían que era causa perdida. Cas ya estaba enamorado y cuando un ángel lo hace es muy difícil quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-No quiero que te lastimen- dijo el rubio

-No lo hará y de cualquier modo, acepto el riesgo-

-Sabes que estaremos ahí para guiarte- continuo Gabriel

-Lo se y lo agradezco, hermanos-

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea hablar o simplemente preguntarnos lo que quieras, no dudes en hacerlo. Si te sientes mal llámanos y te curaremos. Solo jura que no te entregaras a él hasta estar listo-

-La verdad no sé bien a que te refieres, pero si llego a ese momento, me entregare a Dean cuando quiera hacerlo. Lo juro Balth.- respondió sonriendo Cas

Gabriel sonrío por primera vez en toda la conversación y acercándose a su hermanito le abrazo con cariño – No pierdas la cabeza y no olvides que los humanos son cambiantes. Me preocupa pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre por tu amor. Me alegro por ti y espero que Dean sepa ver lo valioso que es tu amor, que lo corresponda y que entienda todo lo que dejas por estar con él-

Castiel quiso decirle algo pero de pronto sintió un hueco en el estomago y parpadeando se percato que de nuevo estaba en la casa de los cazadores, en el dormitorio que compartió con Dean. Sonriendo se acerco al lecho que había ocupado con su humano y se sintió rebosante de orgullo al saber que había estado ahí, a punto de consumar su amor y declararse.

No sentía remordimientos, no tenía miedo por su elección. Estar con los hermanos era lo más importante que tenia y no iba a despreciarlo.

-¡Cas!- el grito a su espalda y el peculiar calor del cuerpo del cazador le hizo cerrar los ojos, dejando que la nariz del rubio se perdiera en su nuca.

-Diablos, me preocupaste. ¿Qué te hizo ese loco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?...- la avalancha de prgeuntas se rompió con por el mas dulce beso que podía dar el alado, enredando sus brazos tras la nuca de su amado, juntando sus cuerpo y haciendo que por reflejo, el cazador lo tomo por las caderas, abrazandole con fuerza, estrechándole mas cerca.

PLACER.

En varias ocasiones sus hermanos le habían hablado de ese tema, incluso el sentía placer emocional por sus relación con sus hermanos, o el placer físico cuando disfrutaba de algún platillo delicioso que le brindaban los hermanos Winchester.

Pero sin duda alguna, el pacer mas maravilloso que experimento en su larga vida era el sabor de los labios de Dean Winchester.

Separándose con pereza, los labios palpitándoles ambos y el pulso acelerado, uno de forma tímida bajo la murada mientras que el otro sonriendo cínicamente tomo una mano.

-Vístete, no me agrada que te vean así. Te veo abajo Cas- dijo Dean acercándose de nuevo y robando un breve beso, cerrando la puerta tras él y tras su ida el ángel pudo respirar profundamente, calmándose y seguro que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Dean valía la pena.

CONTINUARA…..


	15. Chapter 15

Hola y lo sé, merezco unos cuantos golpes por mi tardanza, cada vez se me complican las cosas, pero eso no significa que deje de escribir y de imaginarme cosas. Gracias a LiaCollins y a GreenEyesSpn por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su comentario y por apoyar este fic. Este chap es dedicado a ustedes, espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bobby tenía bastante tiempo en su trabajo y de cierta manera lo disfrutaba, dándole palizas a los malos, aconsejando a los cazadores, ayudando a que el mundo no estuviera tan podrido como solía estar, pero sin duda alguna lo que más disfrutaba era poder relajarse un momento en su casa, beber cerveza y compartir esos momentos con sus dos hijos.

No era un hombre de carreras importantes como leyes o medicina pero era increíblemente inteligente, por eso cuando Sam Winchester bajo tan apagado supo que la situación con Dean había empeorado.

Desde algunos días atrás se preocupo mucho con esa llamada que recibió del pequeño cazador peor ahora que le miraba, en verdad lucia triste, con sus brillantes ojos opacos y su semblante decaído.

-¿Todo bien, Sam?- pregunto mientras le servía una taza de café, el castaño ni siquiera respondió, dejo salir un bufido de frustración y bebió sin mirarle – De acuerdo. ¿Dean lo sabe?- pregunto, esta vez haciendo que el muchacho levantara la mirada y la fijara en él.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Sam

-Dean ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por alitas- dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta. – No nos queda más que ayudarles, no creo que sea un camino fácil. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sé si es posible, pero sabes, debemos ayudarles-

-¿Por qué debería ayudarles? ¿Quieres que estén juntos?- pregunto el cazador poniéndose de pie repentinamente, quería agredir a Bobby, de eso estaba seguro, como se atrevía a opinar, ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta cuanto le dolía?

-No me hace ilusión tener ángeles de ojos verdes y con escopetas pero… Dean es mejor persona cuando tiene a Cas. Le hace bien. Como tu Sam, tu también le haces bien- dijo el hombre mayor con una media sonrisa para aligerar la situación – También creo que Dean ha sacrificado bastante por todos, el mundo, tu padre, tu. Merece un poco de tranquilidad y felicidad, si es al lado de Cas pues solo queda ayudarles, ¿No estás de acuerdo?-

Quería aceptar eso pero por otro lado Sam sabía que no podría aceptarlo, no podría aceptar que su Dean le entregara su corazón a otra persona. Se quedo en silencio, sirviéndose un poco de cereal e intentando dejar el tema.

Escucharon pasos apresurados y ambos fijaron su mirada en Dean seguido por un Cass algo desaliñado, Sam frunció las cejas y Bobby rápidamente sonrió –Si quieren desayunar, ahí está la cocina- dijo el hombre mayor.

-Siéntate Cass, iré por unos platos-

Tomo asiento junto al hermano pequeño del cazador notando enseguida la mirada de reproche que le dirigía, deseaba preguntarle si sucedía algo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bobby le ofreció una servilleta, intentando llamar la atención del alado sobre el.

-Bien, dos platos, Sammy…¿Podrías pasarme el cereal?- pregunto algo incomodo. Sin mirarlo, S am tomo la caja y se la paso, seguido por la leche. – Gracias, toma Cass- le susurro después de haber servido el desayuno del pelinegro.

-Dean… jamás he comido esto- murmuro incomodo el ángel, Sam volteo los ojos enfadado y después de pasar su bocado, miro a Cass.

-No es al gran ciencia, solo cómelo. ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que Dean te alimente?- murmuro el castaño levantándose de su lugar con el pretexto de dejar su plato y poder salir lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

-Podrías al menos dejar de comportarte como un total idiota- murmuro Dean encarando a su hermano y cruzándose de brazos, parecía molesto pero eso le importaba muy poco a Sam, estaba bastante dolido y aunque sabía que tenía las de perder no quería sentarse y sentirse feliz porque su hermano se fijo en su ángel guardián.

Sam miro fijamente as u hermano mayor, y con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor murmuro –Me comporto como debo de hacerlo, después de lo que paso. ¿No crees que merezco el derecho de estar así?-

-La verdad es que no. Me gustaría que una vez te sintiera feliz de por mí, Sammy- tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer de la manera desastrosa que tanto exasperaba a el castaño.

Bobby simplemente miraba a cada uno de los hermanos, intuía a que venía todo aquello, Sam no estaba para nada feliz con el interés de Dean en Cass y no hacía nada para disimularlo, les mostraba a todos su enojo.

Lo que no lograba entender, era el porqué de tanta furia contenida, pero decidió que era más prudente dejar que esos dos chiquillos arreglaran las cosas solos, como casi siempre lo hacían.

El ángel les miraba algo desconcertado – Parece que algo te molesta Sam- murmuro, enseguida Bobby dejo salir un suspiro y Dean le miro con frustración. Decir aquello solo alentaría a su hermano pequeño a seguir discutiendo.

-Para nada, me siento feliz de que tu y MI hermano se toquen entre sí. Es magnífico- dijo en voz alta, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, Dean sintió sus mejillas extrañamente calientes mientras que Cass solo le miraba con desconcierto.

-Maravilloso en verdad. Me alegro que aceptes tan bien a mi pequeño hermano, Sammy-

La voz de Gabriel lleno el lugar y sonriendo perversamente el castaño se acerco mas al alterado cazador. Tomándole del hombre – Si lo piensas bien, no nos queda otra pequeño cazador, nuestros hermanos lucen felices juntos, ¿Quién eres tú para meterte?- concluyo Gabriel.

El recién llegado se coló hasta sentarse al lado de su hermanito, tomo el cuenco con el cereal, se puso en la misión de alimentar a su pequeño hermano.

Aun así Cass se resistía a abrir la boca, alejándose levemente cada vez que Gabriel le acercaba la cuchara – Venga Cassie, debes alimentarte bien- dijo el de ojos miel acariciando la mejilla de Cass y dándole mimos.

Aquello hizo que Dean no apartara la mirada, con expresión desencajada observo como lentamente aquel engendro con alas alimentaba a su guardián. – El sabe comer- dijo rápidamente arrebatando el plato y mirando con verdadera ira a Gabriel.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije- murmuro Sam cruzado de brazos y mierando divertido la expresión de Dean.

Después de aquello todos continuaron desayunando con tranquilidad, eso sí, para Bobby no paso desapercibidas las miradas que se daban todos los presentes.

Sam miraba con dolor a Cass y a Dean mientras que el mayor de los Winchester no paraba de ver a los ángeles, con cariño a Cass (el cual era reciproco) y con furia a Gabriel. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue percatarse de las fugaces miradas que el ángel castaño le dirigía al cazador mas joven.

Suspirando, el hombre mayor se puso de pie y recogiendo sus cosas, hizo espacio para sacar libros y escritos viejos y polvosos. – Bueno lo más importante es avanzar en el porqué de tu falta de energía alitas- dijo comenzando a buscar entre las paginas amarillentas.

-No creo que sea necesario, mi hermano Cass sabe a qué se debe y como necesita manejarlo. De cualquier manera Balth y yo siempre cuidaremos de él, pase lo que pase- respondió Gabriel sonriéndole a su herma no, queriendo infundirle valor.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede exactamente, Cass?- pregunto Dean, la preocupación bullendo en sus ojos verdes. Enseguida el ángel le miro y solo agito la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

Pero al notar la mirada fija del rubio en el supo que no podría escapar de la situación, al menos no tan fácil como creía, así que respondió – Quieren que regrese, que te entregue. Como estaba el plan, sino lo hago me quitaran mi gracia-

Los presentes se quedaron conmocionados, incluso Sam que desde el marco de la cocina miraba a Cass con verdadera sorpresa. Dean sintió un pánico dentro de él, no había pensado que estar con ellos, que al ayudarles su guardián se metería en esos terribles problemas, temía perderle, temía que su propia gente le lastimara.

Por un momento comprendió todo, las amenazas de los hermanos de Castiel, todo era debido a esto. Cass estaba rompiendo sus lazos por no cumplir su misión de llevar a Dean por el camino que les convenía a los alados. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Tome mi decisión hace tiempo, me quedare con ustedes y les ayudare a cuidar de los humanos. No importa lo que hagan, me quedare con ustedes. Con mis protegidos- le interrumpió el ángel mirándoles con afecto, con verdadero cariño.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunto Sam, acercándose a los hermanos ángeles, Castiel miro con detenimiento el suelo, no queriendo revelar todo lo que sabía que podría pasar, todo lo que le pasaría.

-Resumido, le quitaran su gracia, sus poderes y se volverá un humano como ustedes, además de que a todos los ángeles se les dará la orden de quitarle la vida. Casi nada- murmuro de forma sarcástica Gabriel, cruzándose de brazos pero bastante afligido.

Dean sintió el nudo de su estomago estrujarse aun mas, quería matarlos, a todos y cada uno de los que estaban amenazando su guardián – Que lo intente, nosotros te cuidaremos- susurro entre dientes el cazador rubio, instintivamente llevo su mano al hombro de Cas, para darle apoyo, sino hubieran estado todos lo más seguro era que le hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y besado lentamente, pero intento contenerse al notar la mirada de Sam.

-¿Arriesgaras todo?- la pregunta de Sam hizo que todos le miraran fijamente, el castaño lucia en verdad anonadado por la situación. Ese ángel sería capaz de abandonar todo, absolutamente todo por su hermano, ni siquiera el había dejado atrás para seguir con Dean, no le gustaba aquella vida y nunca la aceptaría para su hermano y para él.

Ver los ojos claros tan decididos le hizo darse de cuenta de algo que quiera no ver, el ángel amaba a su hermano, de verdad lo amaba. Esa clase de afecto del que solo había leído en novelas. Se sintió repentinamente avergonzado por su actuar.

-Lo hará por amor- dijo Gabriel, notando como las expresiones de todos cambiaban, Dejan miraba a Cass con casi adoración y era correspondido con el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de su hermano. El ángel castaño miro a Sam y supo que al fin el otro cazador se había dado cuenta de que tenía pérdida la guerra. Sintiéndose mal por el pobre hermano menos de los Winchester, Gabriel paso rápidamente al hombre mayor le miraba fijamente.

Con rapidez el ángel castaño desvió la mirada poniéndola sobre su hermano. –Me alegra saber que hay alguien más de nuestro lado, Cas- murmuro Bobby poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mencionado.

-Pondremos todo de nuestro lado para apoyarte- murmuro el cazador de mayor edad, sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba el hombro de Cass, transmitiéndole tantas cosas con sus ojos, parecía que Bobby estaba agradeciéndole su sacrificio.

El ángel quería decir tantas cosas, palabras resbalando por la punta de su lengua, deseaba agradecer el apoyo, sonreír alegremente, peor cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean, algo en su interior cambio, vio miedo.

Un miedo terrible en esas orbes verdes, sus cejas se fruncieron y se puso de pie para estar de la misma altura, llevo su mano lentamente la hombro del cazador –No deberías hacerlo- murmuro Winchester sintiendo como un nudo en la base del estomago se formaba con más fuerza que antes.

-No puedo irme. Me quedare y resistiré las consecuencia que vengan- respondió el ángel con valentía en sus ojos. – No quiero causarles problemas, a ninguno, solo quiero ayudar, quiero ver ese mundo que ustedes cambiaran- murmuro mirando a Sam, este enseguida se sintió completamente conmovido.

Había pensado que el ángel solo jugaba, que en verdad no sentía nada verdadero por Dean, pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, lo vio, vio sus sentimientos, de ambos y entendió que Cas no jugaba, estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos. Cosa que él no hizo en todo este tiempo.

Se había dejado llevar por el pánico de perder a su hermano y eso le hizo cometer un gran error al juzgar mal a su protector. Con sus largas piernas alcanzo rápidamente al ángel y sin poder contenerse le rodeo la espalda, estrechándole. El contacto solo duro unos cuantos segundos, se alejo algo avergonzado pero sintiéndose mucho más liviano que antes.

-Bueno creo que después de todo esto, debemos comenzar a trabajar. Chicos me llamaron, necesitan seguir su camino. – Murmuro Bobby, sintiéndose orgullosos de sus dos muchachos que enseguida le miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Bobby, no creo que sea buena idea, necesitamos ayudar a Cas- dijo Dean y siendo secundado por su hermano.

-No hay mucho que puedan hacer, de cualquier manera Balth y yo cuidaremos de el- agrego Gabriel abrazando cariñosamente a su hermano, pasándole su brazo por los hombros y sonriendo alegremente, mirando como Dean lucia algo molesto por su repentino acercamiento a su guardián – Sentiremos si algo te pasa y no dudes que volaremos a donde sea que estés, hermanito.-

-Mientras no nos ataques alitas, todo está perfecto- farfullo el mayor de los Winchester.

-Venga no te preocupes, ya sabes que me apareceré para cuidar a mi hermano, incluso si eso significa tener que aparecer en tu habitación, asqueroso y pervertido mono sin pelo- respondió el ángel de ojos miel, exasperando a Dean el cual estaba dispuesto a atacarle para que cerrera su asquerosa boca.

Tras varias risas y algunos gritos de Bobby, los hermanos Winchester se dirigieron a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaban para seguir con su viaje, además de que recargaron sus armas y utensilios necesarios para continuar con su trabajo, preparándose para salir a la carretera en la noche.

Decidieron que Cas iría con ellos en el auto, así podrían cuidar de él y ayudarle si volvía a debilitarse. Entraron a la tienda de comestibles, donde tomaron diferentes tipos de alimentos, esta vez pensando que deberían alimentar al ángel.

Dean le mostro diferentes productos para que el ojiazul decidiera que llevar para comer, obligándole a comprar aperitivos y una amplia gama de productos chatarra y de alto contenido en azúcar. – Perfecto, ve a formarte Cass, voy por Sam-

Camino entre los pequeños pasillos y vio a su hermano, agarrando varias botellas de agua, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el cristal del refrigerador – Sam- le llamo haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación y le mirara – Cass ya esta en la caja- murmuro Dean.

-Claro, lo siento ya voy- dijo siguiendo a su hermano, encaminándose al mostrador – Dean, lamento lo que sucedió. Solo quería que lo supieras y que… bueno...- murmuro apenado, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Su hermano mayor solo le miro algo incomodo – Venga, ya está olvidado- dijo subiendo los hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Espero que te vaya bien con Cas, es una buena persona- continuo Sam notando la tensión en los hombros de su hermano, vio como las mejillas de Dean se sonrosaban levemente.

-Tiene que serlo, es un ángel-

Llegaron a la caja y pagaron sus cosas, saliendo de la pequeña tienda – Yo manejo, ustedes descansen- dijo Sam, arrebatándole las llaves del impala y subiéndose del lado del conductor. Dean entro al auto y Cas los imito, poniendo todas las cosas a su lado en el asiento, aun le parecía bastante extraño tener que viajar de aquella manera pero los hermanos Winchester se lo exigieron así que no le quedaba otra más que obedecer.

-Cas, si sientes cualquier cosa, nos dices- murmuro Dean desde su lugar, mientras el sonido del motor se dejaba escuchar en el impala. – Cualquier cosa- repitió girándose para mirar el asiento trasero.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente y asintió, haciendo que su sonrisa contagiara la del cazador. Así los tres, un poco mas clamado y renovados partieron a continuar con su trabajo, muy de cerca dos ángeles les vigilaban, sabían que las cosas podrían empeorar en cualquier momento y temían que al final su hermano menor se perdiera en el mundo de los humanos.

Sin embargo Gabriel estaba de algo seguro, Dean Winchester no estaba jugando con Cas, en verdad le quería y se preocupaba por él y por nada del mundo le dejaría caer.

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz, si ya llegaste aquí déjame un review para saber que te pareció. Gracias, nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
